


Overzero

by Shulta



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alt-summon, Evil finds a way, F/F, Multi-perspective, Non-living summon, Yuri harem of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: Greatness comes in all shapes and sizes. And great strength can come in small packages. So when one PARTICULAR small package gets control over several smaller ones... well a new destiny will be forged. Halkeginia will be united. Or it shall burn. That is if the new overlady can get around 7 not so little distractions





	1. Bond of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond is formed, and a fate is reforged

A small, hunched over figure with grey skin, white hair, and robes that seemed only slightly newer than himself walked down a well worn path downward with the ease of long practice as the golden light of his rock lantern shined the way. This was Gnarl, the minion master, and he was going to visit the tower heart in its resting space under the tower. He sought just a single moment of blessed peace before the chaos began.

Not that Gnarl liked peace, or disliked chaos. Oh no, not at all. However he preferred the chaos of evil being brought about. This would not be that chaos. The most recent Overlady, in a long line of lords and ladies, had passed away not to long ago. It was rather anticlimactic really. She had blown herself up in her own alchemy lab. The lab was still in relatively one piece and the rest of the tower hadn’t even been harmed. It was quite sad really.

As it were most of the artefacts and possessions were still present, the hives were all accounted for and well stocked with life essence, the tower was at full power, and any possible enemies had already been slain or enslaved before the whole explosion incident. 

However, that would soon change. New heroes would find them and raid the tower, the minions would get bored and go their separate ways, and/or something catastrophic would happen causing their home to cease to exist, blow up, or fall apart. Either way soon things would fall to chaos once more before they could find a new overlord or lady to hold everything together, and that new master would have to pick up the pieces and reclaim everything all over again. Oh well. that was the way of the world.

It was an old song and dance that Gnarl was used to. He knew he would persevere and if they were worth their armor, so too would the new master. Then darkness would rule the land once more, after all evil always finds a wa-

Gnarl stared into the dark empty room. He slowly blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. 

“Well that’s new. The tower heart is never the first to leave. Now where did it run off to?”  
_____________________

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière always felt she was meant for something great. It was clear in her family history. Her mother was one of, if not THE, strongest wind users in all of Tristain. If not the world. Her father was a powerful mage and duke in his own right. Her eldest sister was a well known researcher. Her other sister also showed talent despite her illness. And that was just her immediate family. Not including ancestors or extended. Her family was known for greatness so it was only natural that she would be too.

However the only thing that seemed to be great about her were her explosions, and she never purposely created those. They just happened whenever she tried to cast a spell. EVERYTIME!!! It didn’t matter the elements, willpower used, timing, way of chanting, or spell type. It always ended up with an explosion instead of the desired effect.

And this time had been no different. The familiar summoning ritual had no element, and was merely meant to find the one being meant to match with you on the deepest levels. To carry out your will. And even THAT had exploded. Was that it? Did that mean that she was only meant to blow things up? To destroy all before her? Was that all she was good for?

She bit her lip as her grip on her wand became white knuckled tight. Her classmates behind her were too busy coughing to start their jabs, but that wouldn’t last too much longer. She had failed again. Her zero success rate had cont-

That was when she felt it. A pulse of magic rippling from the dust cloud. The magic washed over and through her. It felt familiar. It felt right. Not a second later another pulse came through. She took a step forward. Then another as a third pulse reached out to her. It was as if the magic was pulsing to a rhythm. Reacting to some unheard beat. It was as she walked into the densest part of the slowly thinning cloud, and felt several more pulses, did she realize something very important.

The magic washing over her felt like her own magic.

The rhythm it beat to was the rhythm of her own heart.

She caught sight of it as the dust finally dissipated. Her hands touched it as its appearance began to register in everyone’s mind. What stood before her was a perfectly round crystal sphere that was almost half again as tall as she was. It glowed with great magical power, and was warm to the touch. the pulses grew faster as her own heart accelerated with excitement. There was great power here. Unimaginable power. And it was hers. Like her second heart. Her heart of magic.

“Oh great pentagram of the five elements, bless this artefact, and let its power become my own.” She chanted before pressing her lips to the smooth warm surface of the sphere. She never noticed the pentagram that appear beneath her. She was too busy feeling the rush of pleasure that enveloped her body as new power filled her. The warmth of the stone traveled through her lips and all the way to her core. With it came not just a sense of power, but also understanding and satisfaction.

She took a single step back from the crystal sphere panting in ecstasy. There were no runes on the sphere but that didn’t matter. She knew what it meant. 

“Professor, now that we have all summoned our familiars we are free to start bonding with them correct?”

The kind man looked uncertain. “I suppose…”

She nodded in return and started to walk to the right towards one of the walls. “Miss Valiere what are you doing?” The bald man called. the student in turn started to mumble amongst themselves. However Louise ignored them.

She stopped just short of the wall, and as if by some unspoken command the ground before her started to shift and rumble until a strange stone burst from the ground. It was a fairly large and was covered in strange runes. Then four mounds glowing different colors unearthed themselves around it.

Louise smiled to herself as several brown creatures leapt out of the brown mound and looked around. Their eyes fell upon her and their eyes shone brightly. Their mouths became split into very large grins that showed off their sharp teeth. 

“Master!” One cried as it started to jump and hop in place while it waved around a small club. Soon the others joined in. Calling her master and showing great joy in doing so. The pinkett’s own smile grew as her ego and pride were inflated. However there was business to be done. 

Dramatically and silently the young mage in training half turned her body and pointed towards the large sphere. All ten minions seemed to understand immediately, and ran towards their objective. With seemingly little effort the ten of them lifted the giant crystal that was easily several times bigger than themselves and had to weigh many times more. She watched as they walked past her in perfect unison and placed the sphere on the large stone where it slowly faded from existence. 

She knew not where the stone led, but just knew that it lead to somewhere she wanted to be. To where her destiny lay. Her magical heart had told her so. Just like it had told her that these creatures were now hers. They weren’t much to look at. But appearances were deceiving.

She turned back to her teacher and classmates. “I shall now go bond with my familiars. I shall do my best to return by breakfast tomorrow.” She said calmly before turning back to the stone and stepping onto it. She felt magic course through her along with a sense of vertigo. It was as if she was moving while staying still. 

She always felt like she was destined for greatness. It was evident throughout her family. And now that greatness was within her grasp. She could feel it deep down in her core. This was the greatness she was destined for. She just had to reach out and grab it. And so she would. And nothing would stop her, as she took her first steps down her newly found path.  
__________________________

Gnarl was very confused, and he HATED being confused. He hated it almost as much as he hated elves and all things good. It was a really close call which he hated more, but elves and all things good tend to happen more often.

Why was he confused? Well first the tower heart disappeared on its own. However despite the fact that it was missing, the tower still had plenty of power. THEN as Gnarl was moving to the viewing pool to see if he could find it before some hero did, EVERY minion felt a burning sensation on their left hand. Even him! It hadn’t hurt that bad, after all as a brown he had dealt with worse. Though the blues and greens certainly didn’t enjoy it. The reds, on the other claw, had hardly noticed. On top of that the tower heart started giving off a signal alerting Gnarl of its location. A tower gate with accompanying minion gates were quickly created, and minions were sent through to retrieve the powerful energy source.

However the minions that were sent through the portal to retrieve the heart brought a bit more with them. That extra being a girl with long pink hair and an aura he was quite familiar with. But there was no way… so soon?

The young girl looked over the throne room with a critical eye until said eye fell upon Gnarl himself. “You must be the master of my familiars.” She said as if stating an obvious fact. But… familiars? He had heard the minions being called many things. But familiar was not one of them.

“Yes. I am Gnarl the minion master. Who are you?”

“I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, noble of Tristain and your new master. As decreed by the magical artefact that I had summoned and made a contract with. Through it, all of you are bound to me. As such I require information of what you are, where this place is, and what I have inherited.”

To say Gnarl was stunned by these turn of events would be like saying a brown enjoyed hitting things. A VAST understatement. He always knew evil would find a way. Just not quite this quickly. For an overlady to come into possession of the tower so quickly was unprecedented. Especially at full strength like this. It was as if fate itself was working in her favor. However she seemed to fit the bill well enough. Maybe this was one of those rare opportunities where he could mold his master to one of the better evil paths. To rule the land in a vast empire like few have seen before. It had been sometime since he was last able to do that.

“Very well sire. I will explain what I can. But first may I ask you a few things so that I may better fill you in? I need to know the situation better before I can explain it.” He said with a bow of the head showing submission to the girl. Said girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her flat chest as a sign of displeasure, but nodded all the same. Good she had the instinct to intimidate and wouldn’t take fools easily. Good traits for any overlord or overlady.

“Thank you master. Me and my fellows have been Isolated from the world for sometime so we have little knowledge of the outside. So forgive me, but what is a familiar?”

His new master sighed in exasperation. However instead of belittling him she took on a pose one would take on if they were teaching a small child. He didn’t LIKE being treated as such, but it was better than being kicked for not knowing. “I can’t believe anyone wouldn’t know but I will humor you THIS time.

When a noble mage such as myself reaches a certain age and experience they summon a familiar to serve them, and show off their power and element. Familiars are usually animals of some sort. From simple ones like snakes or dogs, to magical ones like dragons or manticores. During my own ritual I summoned that crystal artefact.”

She paused a moment to look along the path that the browns had taken the tower heart. The look on her appeared to be that of longing. However before the old brown could comment or ask another question, the pinkett spoke again. “The familiar is bound to the mage through another ritual. The ritual of contract. With it the mage tethers the familiar to him or her through their own magic. This usually allows the familiar to have a small raise in intelligence to allow them to understand and follow orders better. Through this the familiar gains purpose, and the mage gains a servant who will defend them, and assist them as they need.”

“Fascinating master. Truly. So by contracting the tower heart, you contracted the entire tower including all minions with in it, and the hives from which they would be born. Truly fascinating.” And it was… if annoying. It would mean no backstabbing later. Pity. Those were always the best ways to test would be masters. As well as the best means to get rid of those that were found lacking.

A clearing of a young throat drew Gnarl from his thoughts. He looked up to see his new master looking down at him expectantly. Right he better start explaining. “Sire you are currently standing in the throne room of the dark tower. Your new home and the center of your evil empire.” Her eyebrow quirked at that. Apparently there was a LOT that he had to explain. That would prove useful perhaps.

“Sire you are the newest in a long line of overlords and overladies. Conquerors. Destroyers. Rulers. They are the epitome of evil in all its shades and glories. For all their reigns the dark tower has been their main stronghold. The place they planned, strengthened themselves, formed their armies, and rested after a long day of smiting and conquering. 

At the center of the tower is the tower heart. It was that artefact that you contracted earlier. It is the source of power for everything in the tower. It is an object of pure power.” He was interrupted when he noticed the young girl shiver. However he noticed it wasn’t out of fear or pain. He also noticed the smile on her lips. “I see that you noticed such.”

“Oh yes. As I mentioned the contract tether master and familiar. I felt its magic POUR through me. I have no words for how it felt.” Oh dear. This was the first time he ever heard of something like this. Many before her had tried to tap directly into the power of the heart for themselves. It was very difficult to clean up the messes after most of those experiments. To have one succeed in such a manner though. Hmm and it would seem like it had awakened some sort of lust too. Very interesting.

“Well sire, as I was saying the tower heart powers everything. Everything in the tower is connected to it. Artefacts, the gates that allow one to go to and from various lands, the hives that breed minions, and the spells that the previous overlords and ladies have used. They are all bound to and powered by the heart. And now to you. That is quite fascinating. No other as done such.”

The girl took a moment to look quite proud of herself and bath in his praise. Like she never heard anything like it before. Odd. “What are minions exactly?”

“Minions are minions master.” he answered simply only to get a hard stare. “They are creatures that are rather stupid, but loyal to the master of the tower. There are four types in total and each have their role in your vast army. If you allow me, I will save that explanation for when I can show you them, on a tour of your new domain.” He received a nod in response. 

“Thank you. Now here in the throne room we have the observing pool. It is where you can observe your acquired lands and even move to whatever tower gates are nearby. Our current location doesn’t really matter. It will likely change once you start establishing your own empire.”

The girl got a thoughtful look. “Your previous master, what happened to their empire?”

“The previous overlady didn’t have one. She preferred to stay in the tower unless a rare artefact or reagent was located. A piece of the tower that was taken by heroes and such. She rather preferred to raid other people and leave. Though she was attacked several times and took non-material trophies. Hmm, now that I think about it she was one of the few to NOT take a mistress of any kind.”

“Mistress? Trophies?”

“A mistress is a significant other. It is the closest to marriage you will find here. After all no priest is going to bless an evil union.” he scoffed. “A mistress can be male or female. It keeps it simple for the minion’s tiny minds.”

The girl nodded, accepting the logic. “And this old overlady didn’t take one?” he nodded. “What were the trophies?”

“Female adventurers that caught her fancy. They were captured, tortured, raped, and broken to her will. Turned into maids and sex slaves.” That seemed to disgust the new overlady. Before she could say a thing though he continued. “While I myself am a fan of torture, the screams are such beautiful music, such servants tend to either be useless in the long run, or will quickly betray you. It was the former that happened in this case. The last of the servants died soon after our master.”

“Good. I want nothing to do with that.” The girl then got quiet and stroked her chin. “Can the center of my empire be anywhere? And the tower will appear there?”

“Yes sire.”

“Very well. Continue with the tour Gnarl. I wish to learn more about what I have to work with. After all I know just where to start this empire of mine, and I want to start as soon as possible.”

“Already?”

“Yes of course. It is ripe for the picking and will prove a great place for manpower, and coin.”

Gnarl was impressed. To have an overlady embrace things this quickly, and already have a beginning step? It was indeed unprecedented. No doubt it was motivated by revenge. Oh how sweet this was turning out to be. The fates were indeed in evil’s favor this day.

“And where shall we strike?”

“Why at the very place I came from. The Tristain academy of magic. “


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made. For good and ill.

Louise felt herself stirring from the best rest she had had in years. She really didn’t want to wake up, but she felt her body stirring anyway. Though waking up didn’t mean she had to GET up.

As her mind returned to the waking world, she found herself curling up tighter under the covers of a huge bed that looked to be meant for royalty and could fit AT LEAST ten people. It was quite comfortable to lie in, and would likely feel better with more bodies in it. A part of her was actually surprised such a thought COULD appear in her head. Especially since only yesterday she would have blushed like mad, and yelled at anyone who would suggest such a thing.

However that wasn’t the only thing she found that she changed her opinion on. It was like her whole outlook on life had changed. As if her view of the world had shifted. Yet it didn’t feel like she herself had changed so much as awakened. Ever since she made her contract with the tower heart and felt its power course through her. It was like a part of her mind and soul that she hadn’t even known existed had opened its eyes for the first time. 

A small part of herself knew she should feel disturbed by this change in herself. However the ever growing part of herself was quick to calm her fears. She didn’t need to fear becoming a so called evil overlady. As Gnarl had mentioned, evil had many shades. So what if her predecessor had raped and tortured? Or if past overlords had been known for destroying all in their paths? That didn’t have to be her methods. During their tour Gnarl had mentioned overlords that had ruled with stern hands. Of those that punished usurpers but rewarded loyalty. An empire, even an evil one, needed subjects to pay tribute and work the lands. Otherwise it wasn’t much of an empire.

Louise smiled to herself as she thought back to the previous day. With her new thoughts in mind, and a plan forming she had Gnarl do his tour. The tower was HUGE. There were so many rooms with so many items. She had yet to give each one her full attention, or view every detail. She was only able to get the bare basics from the types of minions she had access to, to the weapons and armor her forge could make, to the vast library she had, to the spells she could cast, and so much more in between. It was rather saddening that she couldn’t give each room the attention it deserved, but she would have time later. At the moment all she needed was a basic understanding.

Not that that stopped her from spending a good amount of time at the tower heart. Granted most of that time was meant for her to get the gauntlet of the overlord, and practice magic, but it wound up being so much more.

For starters, the gauntlet, which was an ancient evil artefact that had survived centuries of age and fighting, fell apart in her hands the moment she grabbed it. Gnarl’s panic and confusion was amusing now that she thought back on it. However at the time her attention had been drawn to the gemstone that had been the centerpiece. Said gem was the connection between overlord and heart. It allowed the overlords and ladies of the past to draw upon the heart’s energies. Something she was sure she didn’t need.

That had NOT stopped her from picking up the little stone. It was warm to the touch. it was so very much like the heart before her. Perhaps a small piece of it. That had to be why it allowed past users access to the heart’s power. However it was encased in a gauntlet. Armor. Something that could be taken off and changed. It had been both a harness and a filter. Something she no longer had. Something she never needed.

The young overlady smiled sleepily as she stroked the gem embedded into the back of her left hand. The process hadn’t hurt. It just gently eased itself into her flesh. She honestly wouldn’t even notice it was there if it wasn’t for the power she could feel being stored there. However power wasn’t the only thing that the gem brought. With it she KNEW how much life force was in her minion hives. Knew her resources. Understood the layout of her domain. Everything that was connected to the heart, she now had intimate knowledge of. ESPECIALLY the spells. Something she wasted no time in trying out the very moment she ‘learned’ them.

That had led to one of the most frustrating parts of the day. She still hadn’t been able to cast any spells on her own. Her magic had just REFUSED to obey her. It refused to be shaped into the form she desired. That had angered her greatly. In the past she would have cried and raged with words. However this time she refused to cry. She was the overlady now. Meant to lead and do great things. She also had in her grasp a DIFFERENT source of magic that was VERY generous with its power, and MORE than cooperative. She also had the perfect spell to use for situations like this.

Taking hold of the hearts magic, Louise turned her own dark presence against her own willpower.

The pain was unimaginable. Lightning kissed her skin. Dark forces tore away at her soul. And yet… and yet she also felt something else. Bliss.

When she made her contract with the tower heart, its power caressed her.

When she embedded the stone in her hand, the power embraced her.

However all of that paled in comparison to what she had felt in that moment. The power didn’t just course through her. Didn’t just touch her. It didn’t just fill her body. It penetrated deep into her very soul. It mingled and mixed with her own willpower. In a way, in those moments that she was casting that spell, her magic and the magic of the heart became one in a way. So even though the pain she felt had been beyond imagining. The pleasure she felt alongside it was beyond compare.

Louise sat up and stretched with a yawn as she felt shivers of ecstasy run through her body at the memory. She had felt complete after that. Fulfilled and satisfied. She also remembered the satisfaction she felt during the aftermath as she cast spell after spell in that chamber using only her own willpower. Not just the spells of the stones either. Though many a fireball was thrown. She also used several spells from the academy with ease. Without wand or incantation. The memories made her giggle. To think those fools had done everything so wrong with trying to teach her.

The young girl looked out the large balcony window. Judging by the light… it was well past noon meaning she had really slept in. Something she hadn’t been allowed to do for a long time. If being an evil overlord meant she could do this more often, then that was just one more perk she was going to enjoy thoroughly.

However while she really wanted to get back under the covers and see just how much longer she could sleep, she knew she had to get up. After all the academy wasn’t about to conquer itself.  
_________

Headmaster Osmond, or Old Osmond as he was better known as within the walls of the school, was not sure what to think about the young Valliere girl. Just the other day she had been a hardworking student with a short temper that hid an insecure nature. A girl who no matter her academic score, just couldn’t get her magic to do anything but blow up in her face. Literally. It had puzzled him. All traditional ways of teaching her had failed. He knew of no way to help her. After all, he didn’t even know where to start for an alternate teaching method, since one had not been needed before. All he could do was hope that the summoning ritual worked her way, and through that built up her confidence... and perhaps kickstart her magic.

Strangely enough, that seemed to be exactly what happened. As of yet the young girl hadn’t showed any increase in magical skill. However she had only arrived earlier that day. Her confidence on the other hand had definitely improved if he reports he had heard, and the duel he had witnessed from his window, were any indication. 

Apparently upon getting back the scion of Valliere got herself involved in the business of Guiche de Gramont. The boy had apparently been caught cheating while the students were out bonding with their familiars over tea and cake. It would seem a maid had helped a first year find Guiche. This then sparked both girls realizing that he was seeing both of them, which ultimately resulted in the boy receiving harsh words and brutal slaps from both young ladies.

What followed was the foolish boy attempting to push all the blame upon the poor maid who was only really doing her job. This in turn lead to Louise calling the young idiot on his actions, and even challenging him to a duel through champions. Typically a duel between mages was forbidden. However since champions generally weren’t mages, no penalties could be really leveled against either of them. Especially since they both knew what they were walking into. Or so everyone believed.

With a time set between them Guiche had left the area to most likely prepare. Louise on the other hand had sat down and casually enjoyed some tea and cake as well as the company of the wronged maid. The same maid, he was sure, that she had brought with her to the site of the duel itself, where they both sat in chairs under a shade held by a strange brown imp-like creature. Several other of these imps served as her champions as well in a duel against Guiche's bronze golems. 

The duel itself had been quite interesting to watch. The imps proved quite effective in both single and group combat, and handedly destroyed the golems. It was an impressive display. However he wasn’t so sure what to think about the scavenging the creatures did afterward. Though he was QUITE sure he was against the beating that had been allowed to happen after the boy had surrendered. It looked more humiliating than damaging, but it was still rather unneeded. 

Afterward, Louise dismissed all but one of her imp-like familiars, at least he was sure they were familiars though why she had so many was yet unknown, and made her way inside the academy. It wasn’t long after that he found himself here. Behind his desk across from the young Valliere and her brown familiar. Said familiar now wore a helmet taken from the head of a golem it had personally defeated. It also now carried the tip of a spear and a sword on its person as further spoils from the duels it was in.

“Miss Valliere, What brings you to my office?” he asked politely. He actually did enjoy spending time with the students under his watch, and Louise was usually such a polite girl whenever they talked. Though from the way she seemed to smirk at him from her relaxed position in her chair, which was NOT how the usually very proper Louise sat normally, he wasn’t so sure he would enjoy this.

“It’s quite simple, after the ritual to summon my familiar I found myself in a very interesting position. It would seem I inherited a position that requires I talk to you. Well actually it doesn't require it. However you have been kind to me so I thought you deserved the chance to talk about this.”

“Talk about what?”

“You surrendering the Tristain academy of magic to me along with all its resources and students.” Was the pinkett's calm response. The smile she wore made it feel like she was making a casual statement about the weather. However it filled the old headmaster with disbelief and even anger.

“WHAT!?! Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because I am now the overlady to an empire, and I need a suitable base of operations. This academy will do wonderfully.”

Osmond was stunned. In less than twenty-four hours the nice and polite girl that he had known had become… THIS. “What happened to you? This is very unlike you Miss Valliere.”

“I had my eyes opened headmaster. I see now what I CAN be. what I’m SUPPOSE to be. And NOTHING will get in my way. Especially not you.” The girl before him answered with a fire he had never before seen burning brightly in her eyes. She then sighed. “However it seems like this talk really was for naught. I knew it would be, but I figured you deserved the chance to see reason before violence was needed.”

That was the final straw. The girl had all but admitted to plans of invading the academy. He didn’t know where she learned of the title overlady, but it brought to him memories of stories about evil tyrants and destroyers. He could NOT let her leave here. As much as it hurt his old heart he had to subdue her.

With a swiftness that should have been well beyond his old grasp, he stood and raised his staff. From his lips came forth an incantation for a holding spell. The incantation was never finished as he suddenly found the air erupting from his lungs courtesy of his heavy desk being pushed rather hard into his midsection. 

He felt his body bend over the heavy piece of furniture as his staff fell from his suddenly limp fingers. Great pain filled his body as he looked up at the figures before him. The smiling imp who had apparently shoved the desk into him, which was quite a feat indeed, and the frowning pink haired girl who shook her head.

“You brave old fool. You had your chance, and made your choice. Now be prepared for the consequences.” With that self-proclaimed overlady turned around and walked away. He tried to call out. To say SOMETHING. But only a groan of pain came from his mouth. He was perhaps more hurt than he first thought.

He let himself slide off the desk and onto the ground as he heard the door open then close. He… he had to get up. Warn the rest of the academy. Get everyone organized. He had to get up. However his body refused. Maybe… maybe he was getting a bit too old for all this. Maybe, maybe he would rest a bit. Yeah rest. Sleep off the hit then organize a resistance. The young girl wouldn’t have started yet. If she was going to she would have finished him off herself. Yeah, that had to be it. He still had time.

The last thing he saw as his eyes started to close was the face of his secretary framed by her green hair rushing into his view as she shouted his name, and asked what happened.  
____________________________________________

Part of Louise really did feel bad for leaving the headmaster in the condition he was in. However he had made his choice. She had hoped that he would willingly help her, or at least listen. However once again he had failed her. He and the rest of the academy had always failed her. She had given him one last chance to redeem himself, and he had passed it up in order to try and act righteously. Well then if that was how he wanted to do it, then she would let him stew in his righteousness. He would no doubt be healed, his secretary would see to that. However she now had to hurry and finish her next bit of business and leave before word spread and they attempted to stop her far before she was ready.

She just had one more task to finish. One last person to talk to. He hand fished into one of the hidden pockets of her uniform and pulled forth a little green stone very much like the one in her own hand. She just had to…

Ah, there she was. Time to work some magic.


	3. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of five as they look back upon a different life.

She had to admit, the young Valliere had guts. Very few would have even considered attacking the headmaster in his own office and just walk out. Even fewer would actually be able to pull it off. If said show of guts and of the consequences of such hadn’t set back months planning, she would applaud the young girl. As it stood she was rather annoyed.

Though as it turned out, Old Osmond’s life hadn’t even been put into that much danger. Sure if he had been left alone for a time with his injuries, then there might have been trouble. However, with her around, that had not even been an issue. As much as part of her had WANTED to leave the old pervert in his sorry state, she had a cover to keep up. Not to mention Osmond had been the only source of information on what was going on. 

Luckily the Academy had a skilled healer, which tends to happen when you have to take care of so many explosion victims, who got the old fart to a state where he could call a meeting right there in the infirmary. However by that time the topic of the meeting had already left via that strange rock portal.

Not that the meeting was short enough for anyone to go after the young Valliere right away anyway. Even coming from old Osmond himself the tale was a hard one to swallow. However, when it turned out that the girl had disappeared when the teachers sought her out to get her side of it… well people were more inclined to believe the old pervert.

Though that still left a few questions unanswered. Why? Why would she do this? Yeah her time at the academy wasn’t all that great, but did that really mean she had to attempt to take it over? Why would she attack the headmaster and then let him live? And most importantly, why did she think she could succeed?

By now there were three well known facts about this possible invasion. There was one entrance that was within the academies walls that could be easily watched. The Valliere girl had a group of really strong and skilled brown imps which could be lead into choke points and taken out at a range with magic or lead into traps. And most importantly, the girl couldn't cast magic outside of room destroying explosions. Those were of course dangerous, but in close quarters and enclosed spaces they were rather useless unless she wanted to hurt herself as well.

Honestly she, or everyone else really, couldn’t see why the girl would go through with something that was destined to fail. Now there could be facts that they didn’t know, but that wasn’t likely to change much. However now all the teachers were on alert. The portal, which no one could affect in any way for some reason, was under constant surveillance. The students had been alerted that they should be careful. Of course no one was told that Louise was involved though that information was still somehow leaked. Which in the end didn’t matter. It just served to put the students more at ease. After all the infamous Zero couldn’t do anything right. Right?

That being said… in the inevitable chaos of the invasion a lot of eyes were going to be off key points, like say… the treasure room. So if during that chaos someone, like say a master thief, were to break in and take something, like the famous staff of destruction, and get away without anyone really noticing… Well that would just be tragic.

She would have to find a way to thank the young Valliere after it was all said and done.  
_________________________________

“Guiche, if you are collecting beautiful flowers, it is best to arrange them together. To keep them separated is to make them question their beauty instead of letting them augment each other, and THAT is a grave injustice to them. If you insist on committing such an injustice, as well as lie, and blame others for your failings, I will just show you your own failings.”

That was what Louise Valliere had said before challenging Guiche Gramont to a duel of champions. Before her imps had CRUSHED his golems. The duel had started one on one, but soon became five against twenty after a single imp destroyed Guiche’s first valkyrie golem. Though Louise summoning nineteen more imps after Guiche created five more golems was certainly overkill. It did send a message though. It had also felt so good to watch that two timing, pompous, cheating, arrogant, skirt-chasing jerk get his just desserts in the form of a beating even as he cried for mercy.

However when she thought back on it with the new revelations, and the clear view of hindsight… the situation didn’t make a lot of sense.

For starters, it was actually confusing WHO the pink haired girl did the duel for. She could swear to the founder that she had locked eyes with Louise when she mentioned beautiful flowers. However instead of coming towards her, Louise instead talked to the maid that Guiche blamed and consoled her. Yet even though the girl shared the whole time with said maid… she felt and even saw Louise looking at her. All while paying equal attention to maid. It was as if she was doing it for the two of them. 

Which brought notice to the wording of the challenge. She didn’t seem to challenge him because he was seeing multiple women. Nor did it seem to be because he was caught. No, the wording suggested she was upset with him for NEEDING to be caught. For HIDING the fact instead of doing so openly. However to do so openly would mean that all parties involved was okay with it. Which would mean that LOUISE was okay with such open relations.

That lead to the third point. Louise was many things, and a prude was one of them. As she should be. A proper lady held on to her maidenhood and her good name. To be part of anything like she seemed to suggest, would be a black mark upon her. So the fact that she not only seemingly suggested such a lifestyle, but also seemed to walk the walk now… it was strange. 

Combined with the rumors of Louise planning on invading the school… things just didn’t make sense. At all. Though the girl hadn’t been around for a while either. She really needed to talk to her. Find out the truth… That is… if she ever saw her again.  
_______________________

Mmmm, it looked like the zero had some bite to her after all. Oh that made her feel so warm inside. This meant that her rival was now worthy of being called such. 

Oh, they traded barbs and insults before, and she certainly teased her plenty. However that was more for tradition’s sake. After all, with their family’s history, it would be a crime NOT to do those things. Though admittedly the teasing was also because of all of zero’s shortcomings. Pun VERY much intended. Height, bust, femininity, magical prowess, they were all easy pickings. Sure the pinkette had her when it came to pure academic ability, but that was one point against many in her own favor.

Many may see them as rivals, but she herself did not. She always viewed it as showing someone that was below her their proper place. Making her realize her failings and poor ability to stand with her and her peers. She would give Zero credit for always standing up to her, and not giving up, but there was just so many time you SHOULD keep going. And up to this point she believed the little girl to have long passed that point.

However, not too long ago the little zero not only stood up to the pompous Guiche, but she humiliated him without so much as lifting a finger. On top of that she seemed to have realized that being prudish wasn’t where it was at. Her little speech, the eyes she made at Montmorency, and the way she flirted with that maid were more than ample proof of such. She more than proved her right to be called rival now.

It was just so sad that when she finally did earn such a right she went and decided to betray her own country in such a way. To decide to invade the most prestigious school in her country, and let her intentions be known in such a way, despite the impossibility of it. Oh it made her heart burn with passion to think of it.

It didn’t matter what her reasons were. When she failed her good name would crash and burn. Oh what tragedy that would be. To shoot so high only to fall so low. It was only right that she saw such a thing with her own eyes. That is if she didn’t have a hand in it herself.

It was her responsibility as the girl’s rival to do so after all.  
____________________

Louise Valliere was a mystery. She seemingly had no magical ability, and yet could destroy a room with what was suppose to be a very low level spell. The pinkette was only just below her own scores in the academic side of things, and easily new all the spells inside and out. However that didn’t seem to change anything when it came to the results.

That had been her only mystery actually. Despite her best efforts the girl was very much an open book for those willing to read her. She had massive self-confidence issues that she tried to cover up with rash behavior and heated words. She was taught how to be something and struggled to be it by imposing it on everyone else. It was actually a little sad, and kind of relatable. 

However, now that had all changed. Seemingly overnight the self conscious girl suddenly became a very confident would-be conqueror. A shift that coincided with the summoning of a strange artefact instead of a creature. An artefact that was carried off by imp-like creatures. the same creatures that played the role as her champions in the duel.

Now THAT was a mystery. One that she really wanted to solve. Why did she become so confident that she believed she could take over the academy? How could she pull it off? There was OBVIOUSLY more to it than everyone else was seeing. Pieces to the puzzle that were being overlooked.

She had to look at each fact. Carefully. 

There was currently one portal that no one could access, destroy, or alter in anyway. They didn’t know where it led, and it was the only reliable way of getting to wherever Louise was. The reverse was likely also true. So it could be watched by either teachers or familiars. However it had appeared seemingly at random. Which was false. It had likely shown up because of some unknown signal that the strange artefact had broadcasted. So if another signal was broadcasted elsewhere on the grounds…

The fact that such a portal, if it existed, had yet to be discovered could easily be explained by a second fact. Louise spent a lot of time with the same maid before and during the duel with Guiche. Chatting. Flirting. Treating like an equal. The maid could have agreed to become an insider. With the school under new management, new rules could be implemented. Louise could have promised the maid, or indeed most of the staff, better lives if they helped.

Thinking of help. Louise made sure to show off those brown imps of hers. Whether they were familiars or not was not important. Showing off something like that so thoroughly, then leaving after giving everyone a notice of invasion was a big mistake. Unless it was a ploy of course. Make everyone see the brown imps. They make plans to counter those imps. Then you bring in factors they didn’t even know existed. Morale drops as plans are destroyed. The same could happen if she appeared from where they didn’t expect her, or with numbers they didn’t plan for.

Then there was the girl’s magic. There was no evidence to it changing any. However even if she could still only do explosions, the amount of damage she could do to the school’s forces would be heavy. Many would think that it would easily backfire. However Louise showed that she could summon more numbers when needed, and if she used those numbers as a shield… Well they would receive losses they couldn’t easily recover from, while she could just bring in more disposable imps. 

This was an assumption of course. However it was smarter to assume the worse scenarios than the better ones. Besides if she was wrong the invasion would be easily crushed. However if she was right… She would likely be the only one in the right position. Once more the only one protecting everyone else. 

She had to keep an eye out for the servants. If she was right they were the weak link. She just hoped she was wrong. She was tired of being the ‘hero’.  
_____________________________

Was this power? Was this what having magic was like? Is this how all those nobles felt everyday? This sense of power and control? If it was she could understand their behavior now. This felt good. Really good.

Of course she had to train herself if she wanted to be of any use. To use this new power to any real effect. And during training she had mentioned her family, which led to a side project which was now reaching fruition. Everything was falling into place. 

She had been scared at first. Wary and suspicious, but now, now she was happy she took her chances. The searing touch of her master had hurt, but had left her feeling clean and powerful afterward. Though it was odd calling a girl master. 

Now… soon, they would take what was theirs, and those that were worthy would be raised to stand alongside them. As for those not worthy… well servants and slaves were always needed in an empire.


	4. Gathering guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitations sent and answered as the expected Invasion happens unexpectedly.

Today was the day. He was sure of it. Over the last week he had paid close attention to what was happening around the school. Paying attention to places no one else had even thought to look. Or at least he thought no one else had. 

Young Tabitha proved to be quite the boon. She had quite the analytical and observant mind for one so young, and they both agreed that based on their observations, that the air had changed within the academy. In a completely metaphorical sense of course. Though the air was ALWAYS changing so it was still true as a literal statement… No he was digressing and needed to keep his mind on one track. The air… the emotional tension within the academy had changed. 

Now it wasn’t all over the academy. No, the teachers, while cautious, seemed rather confident about the incoming invasion. The students were still going about their lives with little care about the possible dangers. However that was because both groups were looking at Louise as the sole reason to be worried. After all she was the obvious threat. They didn’t look at, or even for, the hidden danger. The TRUE reason for the shift. The serving staff.

Over the past week the servants have had this nervous energy. However they went about things in a more subdued manner. Many would have chalked it up as the usual commoner behavior of wanting to know when to duck and cover while their betters took care of all the problems.

However Colbert knew that wasn’t it. They were keeping busy. They were going about business as usual with seemingly more fervor than before. It was as if they were finding any and all reason to be any and everywhere in the academy at any given time. This combined with a noble’s habit of ignoring a servant that wasn’t directly interacting with them or that they needed at that time , could only spell out one thing. They were trying to gather information from the nobles. 

Which wasn’t a new thing to be perfectly honest. Servants were always the best source of gossip simply because they DID tend to hear everything. And with word of the invasion going around it would make sense that they would seek more information on it.

However they continued to do so even when one of their own had been sold off to Count Mott when the man came by to deliver news to the headmaster. Oh there was some fuss… but Colbert’s trained eye noticed there was a hint of relief to it. Like when something goes your way when you didn’t expect it to. And to top it off, just last night the air shifted from nervous to pleased. It made him feel like they thought they had already won.

That was all he needed to know in order to act. More specifically put himself in position to act. Along with Tabitha who had been insistent that she be a part of this as well. He hadn’t wanted to allow her to join him since she was one of his students. However she was a chevalier, and he could tell by the very way she spoke and acted that she earned such a title the hard way. She wasn’t looking forward to this, but she felt it was her duty. He could respect that.

That was why the pair of them stood in the abnormally quiet kitchen. The area was completely devoid of staff. No bustling chefs or servers. No maids getting ready for the day. No one. Which was odd. It was currently an hour before breakfast. This place should have been a hub of activity. A single shared look between himself and the girl at his side was all that was needed to share their single thought. Something was indeed very wrong here.

A noise caused them both to turn and hold their staves in defensive positions. The source was easy to find. The door that led to the cellar. OF COURSE it was the cellar. Everything that needed to be hidden could be found in the cellar. He mentally kicked himself for not getting into there as soon as he could, and from the soft click of the tongue he heard, his companion was doing the same thing.

As they watched the door start to open the professor expected several thing. A servant, one of the kitchen staff, a little brown imp or five, maybe even Louise herself just strolling in. What he did not expect was a figure covered from head to toe in full plate. The figure only reached his chest, but their stature didn’t prevent them from looking intimidating. The black metal of their armor did not shine, nor did it appear dull. The angles of the armor sloped and overlapped but were still smooth. The helmet looked like a cross between a typical helmet and a crown. The overall look was like… it was all one piece of metal that just magically seemed to allow the wearer to move. Or maybe it was a golem? 

The face was hidden by both faceplate and shadow except for a pair of glowing pink eyes that blazed in the darkness. Every inch of skin was covered in armor. Around the figure's waist was a red sash with a strange flintlock being held in it. The flintlock was a pistol in form except that the barrel looked too wide and it glowed an eerie blue.

The only other distinguishing feature of the figure was the pink hair that cascaded from under the helmet and down the figures back. That told Colbert and Tabitha EXACTLY who they were dealing with.

“Oh. Professor, Tabitha, I was hoping to run into you two. I was a little worried you wouldn’t figure me out” his former student said. Her voice was muffled by the helmet’s faceplate, but he could still understand her perfectly. He could also hear the amusement in her voice.

“Surrender.” Tabitha replied in her usual emotionless voice.

“Oh? You will?”

Tabitha shook her head and pointed her staff at Louise. Colbert did the same in order to show a unified front. Armor like that would make Louise slow. Even if it was durable, Ice and fire would still get through it. It was also two on one. If the girl brought in those weird imps, they would be forced to stay rather close to each other. That would make them weak to area spells. Spells that were meant to hit multiple targets. Spells that both Tabitha and himself specialized in. And even if they could not take down Louise on their own the noise would attract attention. Attention that would mean that a weakened Louise would be quickly surrounded. Even if she somehow escaped, any foothold she had would be gone. They had this.

Louise response was to laugh.

It was probably meant to be a light heartfelt sound. However the helmet she wore warped it into something deeper and much more sinister.

“Oh that IS cute. You really think it’s that easy? Oh I suppose normally you WOULD win hands down. However there are four factors you don’t know. Not completely.” The young woman said as if lecturing a pair of naughty children, “The first is that you don’t know the capabilities of my weapon and armor. The second is what minions I have with me.” Although he couldn’t see her face, Colbert was sure she was smiling.

However he still paused in his actions, as did his companion. Was she bluffing? Were minions the name of the imp creatures she had? Were there more than just the brown ones? She had to be bluffing, but her weapon WAS glowing… and legendary pieces of armor and weapons DID exist. Things of great power and magic. However they were rare and hard to come by. But then one didn’t just summon large crystals and make contracts with them…

“Ah I see you are now actually thinking.” She taunted before continuing, “While you are thinking, how about you start wondering why the castle is so quiet at this hour. I’m sure you noticed the kitchen, but why are there no students or teachers up right now? There are MANY early risers at this school after all. And breakfast isn’t THAT early in the morning.”

Colbert froze. His mind was reeling. He HADN'T noticed. He had been so focused on the serving staff. He took a look at Tabitha and saw that she too seemed to have the same thought. 

There was another dark chuckle from Louise. “Oh no one is hurt. I just had a sleep agent slipped into almost everyone’s meal last night. Meaning they won’t be waking up too easily. Now some people got smaller and weaker doses, with you two getting none, however that’s not THAT important. What IS important is the last factor. Can you guess what it is?”

Colbert gulped. Everything was falling apart. If the school had been drugged then there was no back up. If she had magical equipment she would be harder to take down. If she had other… minions then there were unknowns they couldn’t account for. But that last factor…

“Magic.” the blue haired girl answered. Her usually emotionless voice actually tinged with bits of worry. Worry that Colbert was certainly feeling too. But could that really be…

“Oh I knew you would figure it out Tabitha. Very good.” Louise replied sounding very pleased. She lifted her left hand and it became wreathed with lightning. She then she pointed her right hand at a tile within view range and it turned from stone to silver. All with neither wand in hand nor a word spoken. “I have been able to master several spells over the last week. The process was… painful but oh so worth it. Now with that said, I would rather NOT fight the both of you. It would be time consuming, and there is a risk of harming the both of you. So how about we instead just make a deal.”

The professor could only blink at his former student. It was unbelievable. She likely had the upper hand and didn’t want to use it because it would be inconvenient? Because it would cause harm? What? And she simply expected them to…

“What deal?” Tabitha asked causing Colbert to look at her in shock.

“Simple. The both of you join me of your own free will, and I take over the school with little to no harm done to those with in. I mean honestly I had the school drugged for a reason. If I REALLY wanted to cause harm or even death it would have been simple to have them poisoned. Or I could just send wave after wave of minions. However I want the Academy in one piece, and those within to be healthy.”

“Why?”

“I have plans. I wish to unite Tristain, and perhaps one day all of Halkegenia. However first I need a base of operations, a source of income, servants, and of course those with skills that I can use to expand and control my domain.”

“And we fit into the latter category.” Colbert guessed. He wasn’t too happy with where this was going.

“Yes you do.”

“How?” the bluenette asked.

“I have come into possession of a large library filled with ancient and new knowledge alike as well as a vault full of magical artefacts. Both collections will likely expand during my reign, especially after I take over the academy. So I need caretakers for the both of them that can reliably catalogue them as well as dig out their secrets. Who better for those task then the both of you. You. Tabitha, get to spend most of your days surrounded by books that you can go over at her leisure. And I know you are VERY into finding out the secrets of the past professor. In fact just recently I got my hands on something you have been looking for.”

Colbert felt his mouth go dry. The ability to look after and into old artefacts was something he had always wanted to do… He may have been an inventor of sorts, but in his heart he always felt that looking to be past helped one better explore the future… “And what artefact is that?” Colbert asked cautiously.

“The iron dragon.”

Colbert could only stare at the girl in armor in shock. His mouth moved soundlessly. How…

“It really is amazing who knows who in this world, and what those people know.” Louise said with amusement all but dripping from her words as she answered his unspoken question. “Now will you accept my offer?”

Colbert was at a loss. This was a once in a live time offer he was getting. Access to various artefacts and perhaps tomes. Many of which would come from the academies own vaults for sure but he had always been curious about what was truly held within it. Not to mention he would be able to personally examine the iron dragon itself.

However such an offer came at a terrible price. He had sworn to not only teach young minds, but to protect them and this school from harm. If he took this offer would he not be breaking that oath? It was true that A Valliere never went against their word. If they said something it could be taken as the founder given truth, or as close as any mortal could get. However it was clear that she was walking a dark path now. He was all too familiar with dark paths…

“Kirche?”

“Will be fine. I have a similar offer for her as well.”

“Alright.”

Colbert blinked. Then he blinked again as he stared at his companion who walked towards Louise. She had taken the deal? Honestly? He was sure that she wouldn’t… But it really was tempting. And if the students WERE alright in the end… maybe he would have a better chance protecting them from the inside than he would if he started a fight in the kitchen. Especially since he just lost his only back up.

“Just head down the stairs. A minion will lead you to the room you will be staying in. You can also stop by the library if you wish.” The young overlord said as she passed something to the young chevalier. He couldn’t see what it was though.

After the bluenette walked through the door and closed it behind her, the pinkette looked at him expectantly. He held his tongue as he went over his options. If he took the deal he would be throwing away everything he built for himself over these past few years. He would be returning to a road he had been trying to leave behind. He would probably never be able to escape the darkness this time around. Even IF he tried to do good.

On the other hand, if he turned her down it would be a one on one fight. Well it would START as a one on one. She wore armor, but he was less hampered in his movements. She had raw power, but he had experience. She had numbers but there was only one… wait…

“You are already having your minions arrive from the portal in the courtyard while we are standing here aren’t you?” He asked his eyes narrowing.

She didn’t respond, but the slight twinkle in her eye was all the confirmation he needed. With everyone else, or just about everyone else, taken out by sleep agents there would be no one guarding the initial portal. There was of course no doubt minions in the cellar as well, and he had no way of knowing numbers. So even if he kept her at the door, he was accomplishing nothing. 

He COULD still try and take her out. However even a headless snake thrashed in death, and he had no way of knowing how these minions would react once their master was dead. That was IF he could kill her. His magic still required incantation and his staff. Hers did not. and she also had that flintlock at her hip. Even if it only had one shot, the glow meant that shot could easily be magical in nature. He couldn’t stand still and cast magic, and going mobile meant she could move away from the door and cause him to split his attention. 

Close combat then? He had the reach, strength, and experience advantage. No, he would have to come to her. It wasn’t much distance to cover, but she still had that pistol and armor. If he was lucky he could disarm her before she fired. Then he could use blunt force to knock her around and onto the ground. However if she used the melee for cover to bring in whatever minions were lurking behind that door... 

He sighed to himself. Any victory here would likely be pyrrhic at best. He greatly disliked this situation. However he was left with no favorable choice. Besides, if he played it smart, there was a chance he could set up her downfall further down the road. Use one of the artefacts she collected to destroy her, arrange a revolt among those she captured, or even gather information he could then give to someone who COULD take her down. He had options for the future. On top of that it would put him in a better position to hopefully help his students and fellow teachers.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He didn’t want to do this. “I’ll do it.”

The door was opened for him as Louise gestured for him to walk through. “You’ll be shown to your room. Unless you’d rather spend some time with the artefacts.”

Colbert merely nodded as he walked past the girl. As he made her way down the short stairwell he noticed no people, but there was a small group of those brown imps. Most of them wore pieces of bronze armor. Though few wielded proper weapons instead of wooden clubs. He also noted several blue imps. They looked a little more aquatic than their brown counterparts and had neither armor, nor weapons. Odd.

He briefly entertained the idea of attacking them here and now. It would likely take Louise a bit to react as he struck out with his staff against her minions. However two things stopped him. Well three. They had already shown to be capable combatants who could use their numbers to great effect. He also had no idea what the blue imps could do. However the most important thing was that the brown imps had glowing runes on their left hands. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he was sure that last bit was VERY important.

So instead of lashing out in the vain hope of hampering Louise even a little bit, he walked past them and stepped onto the stone portal. As he felt the magic go to work and a slight sense of vertigo overcame him, he knew he was damning himself. He also knew that he had no better choices.  
___________________________

Kirche von Zerbst was tired, sluggish, and very very upset. The latter being a result of the former. She wasn’t sure why she was tired and sluggish. However she did know she had wanted to go to bed earlier than usual after dinner. She also knew that she had been slow to wake up, and by the look of the sky outside of her window she was barely up in time for breakfast to be served. She was usually up well before this. But worst of all? She had gone to bed and woken up alone. She hated sleeping alone. The bed was never quite as warm, and the night never as fun when she did. Whoever caused this was going to pay dearly.

It was while she was fuming and plotting her revenge against whatever jealous hussy that had decided to ruin her fun last night, that the noises started drifting to her ears. Padded feet on stone, metal on wood, doors being destroyed, and high pitched voices yelling and causing a racket. She froze in her bed even as her salamander Flame started to rise and look at the door of her room. 

Was the invasion happening? If it was, why couldn’t she hear the sounds of struggle, chanting, or of spells coming to life? This wasn’t right. Especially since she was probably going to be fighting for her life in her lingerie. That would be inconvenient. This was her best night wear. What if it got ruined?

She was slightly unsteady as she rose from her bed and retrieved her wand from the bedside table. Oh well. If they wanted to get her so bad, then she would show them the passionate flames of Kirche the ardent.

She aimed her wand at the door as the sounds of chaos and destruction came closer. An incantation beginning on her lips for the MOMENT they started to try and take down her door. Flame stood before her. His small stature meant that he wasn’t in her line of fire, and could add his own firepower to hers. They were prepared for anything these invaders would throw at them.

That is prepared for anything EXCEPT for the enemy to politely knock on her door. An action that repeated itself when she didn’t reply. Then there was a sound that could only be muttering before the knocking continued. What in the name of the founder was going on?

“Enter!” She shouted. If they wanted to come in without damaging the door, that was fine That just meant she would have less blocking her magic. Luckily she already had a small ball of fire sitting at the tip of her wand. It just needed a bit more willpower to expand and burn everything before her with the might of her passion. She also made sure to point her wand slightly down. The imps were quite short after all.

There was more mumbling that sounded a bit like an argument. Then the door was quickly opened. Just as quickly the doorway was filled by twin jets of fire that stayed there for several seconds. The doorway and the stones around it turned black from the heat. Kirche smirked as she ended her spell which also signaled Flame to do the same. That had certainly felt good. Now she just had to find Louise.

However as the last of the flames disappeared she saw something she didn’t think she would ever see. Five red skinned, and horned imps standing in the door frame, and they were completely unscathed despite the inferno they had just been in. In Fact they looked rather excited.

“OOoo big flame. Felt good.” one said.

“Yes very good can we has more?” another replied.

“FIRE LIZARD!” a third shouted. Which just seemed to get the other four even MORE excited.

They became so excited that they all charged into the room. In response Flame charged THEM. Now normally Kirche would not be worried. Flame was a large salamander of great strength. What more he was a rare breed that was known for their resilience. There was no doubt in her mind that he could take on five weak looking imps. Even without the use of his fire.

There was no doubt… but there WAS fear. Fear that sprouted when, despite the absurdity of it, the imps somehow overpowered and pinned flame onto his back. Kirche lifted her wand and started the incantation for a fireball spell as one of the creatures lifted one of its clawed hands over the salamander’s belly. She hoped that even if the fire did nothing, the concussive blast of the spell would send the creatures flying. 

However she was too slow. Before her spell could be cast the hand came down… and started scratching the scales enthusiastically like one would a family pet. 

The fiery redhead blinked owlishly at the scene only to notice that the imps weren’t pinning her familiar so much as cuddling it like a pack of rowdy children with a new dog. Said familiar seemed just as confused, though that didn’t stop his tail from wagging.

“Who is a good fire lizard? You is! Yes, you is!” One of the imps cooed. 

The scene before her, while cute in its own way… was starting to piss her off. These creatures just came into her room, completely ignoring the fact that they should be ash in her doorway, then tackled HER familiar to the ground, and act like he was THEIR puppy!?! Not to mention be immune to her fire, And ignore her presence… and be COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO HER FIRE!!!!! 

That would NOT do.

“What is going on here?” She hissed as she crossed her arms under her generous chest and gave her best one eyed glare.

The imps all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Then they glanced at each other. It wasn’t long before one of them stood up and sheepishly approached her as the others returned to smother the salamander with attention.

“Master is wanting us to get you.” The little imp said looking at the ground submissively.

She intensified her glare. “Why aren’t they here themselves?”

“Master is busy looting castle to talk. Wants to give you.. ummm….” The little thing looked lost, like it was trying to find words it didn’t understand. “uh.. wants to give you.. time you deserve?”

Now that was interesting. As well as a little flattering. It would appear that Louise held this rivalry of their in quite some esteem. She didn’t expect such courtesy from the Valliere. But that did beg the question as to why. Not to mention How. After all Louise was shown to have access to BROWN imps. Though if memory serves, she had contracted with a crystal and the imps came after. So…

“And why does your master want to meet me?” She asked as a small smirk made its way to her lips.

“Umm.. master want you to be…. gossipy queen of country.”

What? Gossip… OH! Right she was the one with the most ability to get info within these walls. No secret was safe from her for long. Not to mention she either started or circulated most of the rumors here. That meant Louise wanted her as a spy mistress of sorts. That was perfect. It seemed the pinkette really knew how to please her. Mentally anyway. The smirk became a wide smile.

“Very well. I’ll go to them.”

The imp nodded. Than held out a hand. “For yOOOuuuuu” In the palm of its hand was a small pink stone. Seriously? Pink? A little tacky… not to mention narcissistic but.. it did shine with such radiance…

“Thank you.” She said as she took it. What was she supposed to do with it? With a shrug she put it where she put most thing she had to carry around. In her cleavage. She shivered lightly as the strangely warm stone seemed to burn a little hotter as it made contact with the flesh of her chest. It didn’t hurt. In fact it was quite soothing.

She pushed the thoughts of the stone and it warmth to the side as she stared down at the imp then its compatriots. “Take me to where I need to go.”

That got all five imps to get up reluctantly. “Follow us!” One shouted as they made their way out her door with Kirche and flame right behind them. This was going to prove interesting.  
_______________________________

Montmorency de Montmorency was a romantic at heart. It didn’t matter what someone said or did as long as they were romantic in the end. That was why she always took Guiche back, and put up with his antics.

However Romance came in all kinds of flavors. And she WAS one of the best alchemists in the academy. So when she had felt drowsy after eating last night’s meal… well she recognized the effects of a sleeping draught, and despite the LOGICAL conclusion of the school being drugged to allow for an invasion that had been rumored and on the watch for a week now… well. Her mind turned to the more… “romantic” view of Louise targeting her specifically so she could be whisked away to where the pinkette was staying. While there, explanations would be given, and confessions would be spoken…

So imagine her surprise when she awoke from her slumber to find five blue skinned imps in her room instead of Louise. It was quite disappointing. Especially since she had taken a weak stimulant before bed. It had been JUST strong enough to turn the deep sleep into a light slumber. Which is what allowed her to awaken as these… things entered her room. 

So she did what any disappointed maiden would do. She trapped the intruders in a floating bubble of water. Unfortunately the plan backfired, and now she watched the imps swim around very happily. In retrospect she should have seen this coming. They DID have aquatic features after all.

After watching them swim in a rather acrobatic and enthusiastic fashion for several minutes, she dispelled the sphere of water, and watched with a tinge of sadistic amusement as the creatures fell to the ground. One of them was in the midst of a loop and thus fell head first at a bad angle breaking its neck. Served it right.

She then watched in confusion as the others looked down at the body of their fallen comrade… and sighed with what sounded oddly like annoyance. Then one of the still living creatures spread their arms wide as their hands glowed with blue energy. She watched in morbid fascination as the dead body levitated off the ground as it too glowed blue, before convulsing a bit and falling back to the ground with a thump.

The blonde felt her jaw go slack as the previously dead body sat up only to get slapped upside the head by one of its companions. The thing only grinned sheepishly as it rubbed the back of its head as the others shook their own with another sigh. Then they all turned to her. It was very unnerving.

“Apologies mistress.” One of them said. “We not mean to upset you. We come bearing message from master.”

“Really?” That was a shock. But then again, there was supposed to be an invasion happening soon. 

“Yes, Master want us to take you to tower. Want you smarts. Make you researcher of all magic and effects” Another imp explained with uncontrolled glee.

The perfume maker hummed to herself in thought. Louise, it had to be her after all, wanted her as a researcher. The pinkette recognized her talents and intelligence enough to send an envoy to her in the middle of a hostile takeover. And what an envoy it was. These blue imps were not just healers of the highest calibre, but also very much in tuned with the water element. They were obviously sent in a gesture meant to secure her good graces. How romantic of her.

“Very well. Take me to this… tower so that I might wait for your master.” She commanded easily. The way they nodded only made her pride swell even further. 

“From the master.” One of them said as it handed her a small purple gem. It was perfectly smooth, warm to the touch, and seemed to glow ever so gently in the early morning light. Now THIS was a true courting gift. MUCH better than roses and pretty words.

With a nod she followed the little minion creatures to their destination. having nowhere else to put it she slipped the gem into her left sleeve so that her hands would be free just in case. Though she had to admit the warmth that seemed to spread up her arm from where the gem touched it was rather pleasant.  
______________________________________

Fouquet the crumbling dirt cursed to herself as she worked on the lock of the door leading to the academies vault. It was a VERY large door that was heavily warded against magical tampering. However more conventional means such as lockpicks seemed to still have the correct effect. 

Now normally the thief would just summon a giant golem to destroy the outer wall with brute force and get the treasure that way. However, seeing how she detected that the meal last night had been drugged, it was safe to assume that the little Valliere’s invasion of the academy was about to begin, and she really didn’t want to draw any attention to herself QUITE yet. Wouldn’t stop her from leaving her usual message though. 

Now if only her lock picking skills weren’t so rusty.

Just then she felt something tap on her shoulder. Quickly drawing her wand and turning around, she scanned the area for threats. Only… she appeared to still be alone in the hall. She shook her head and turned back to her task. Obviously the absurdity of the situation and the frustration from her lack of progress was getting to her.

Honestly. Who would have thought that a Valliere would stoop to drugging a meal in order to more easily take over an ACADEMY. She had to admit though, it was a smart move. It also proved that the young student also somehow got at least part of the staff on her payroll. Very smart. Though also annoying.

She was once more broken from her thoughts when she once again felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around MUCH quicker this time. However once more she saw nothing. Now, NOW she was both very annoyed and VERY concerned. Something wasn’t right.

She began to pay far more attention to her surroundings. The first thing that became apparent to her was the smell of moldy earth and rotten fungi that assaulted her nose. The second was the fact that the hall seemed… off. Like there was something slightly wrong but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

She narrowed her eyes. Yes there was in fact something there. She just couldn’t make it out.

“Alright, that’s enough. Show yourself.” She said with a glare and a tone of voice she usually used when that old pervert was up to his old tricks. And even though she DID expect something to appear… she hadn’t expected five green looking imp like creatures to sort of fade into existence in front of her. Nor did she expect them to smile at her so widely. 

Though their appearance was the least disturbing thing about them.

The most disturbing thing was the fact that they had not only snuck behind her but STAYED behind her for who knew how long. All while smelling so bad that she should have been able to smell them from MILES away, let alone less than a few feet.

Of course that left the question of why they did that. They appeared to have knives strapped to their wrists, so it wouldn’t be hard for them to kill her, or even just capture her with their capabilities. So what were they waiting for?

“Mistressss.” One called out, causing her to focus once more on the creatures before her. “The master wants you at tower.”

She blinked. Well that… explained a bit. “And why would your master want that?”

“Overlady want you to control treasury. Get loot. Sell shinies. Get more.”

She found herself blinking even more. That was… rather blunt. So in essence she would be both thief and treasurer. Handling most of the money and probably keeping the records of such. Able to take more than just one treasure at a time. 

That Valliere child was quite smart indeed. Taking over the school and seeking her out like this. However she was STILL a little girl. She could work with that. Wouldn’t be too hard to take a bit here and there. Lie about how much she sold an item for. Take a few coins and adjust records to compensate. 

An overlady was a kind of ruler right? So that would mean Louise either had or WOULD have lots of money. Not to mention what she would have gotten from taking over the academy. Even more down the road if she kept it running. Yes she could work with that. It would mean more money for her sister and the orphans she took care of. As well as perhaps a bit extra for herself.

Would be MUCH easier than picking the lock on this door anyway.

“Very well. Let’s go.” She said raising from her crouched position, and stowing her lockpicks.

The creatures cheered before one of them held up a small gold colored stone. “For the mistress.”

She wasn’t sure she liked being called that. However she took the stone either way. Then she had to immediately start moving as the creatures started darting down the hall. She swallowed down several choice curses as she ran after them. 

As she ran she hardly noticed the warmth of the stone that she still held in her right hand.Even as it penetrated deep into her palm.


	5. Conquests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body, heart, and mind. All shall fall to her.

Old Osmond stood in the exact center of his office. He faced the door with staff in hand and eyes closed. He already had a simple wind spell cast on it and the hallway on the other side of it. Just a spell that would let him hear anyone or thing traversing in front of it. Wouldn’t do much to any intruders trying to get to him, but it WOULD give him warning needed to prepare a much more… appropriate spell.

He took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds before letting it out slowly for another ten. He had to steel himself. He took no pleasure in what he was about to do. He disliked the idea of having to raise his staff against one of his students. Even one that fell to darkness like the young Valliere had. However it was his sworn duty to protect this school and those within it. If he must strike down one of his students to do it, then he would bear that weight upon his shoulders.

In the end that was what it all came down to. He had stayed ever vigilant this past week. Many thought him senile and immature. However that just meant they never expected him to pay attention. He was headmaster for a reason after all. This school was his domain, and he was aware of what went on in his halls. Now if only the teachers under his employ would listen to him. Alas, it was his hope that his stand here would make up for their negligence. After all that was what had led them into this trap.

He had had suspicions about the serving staff, but wasn’t able to do anything about it. No, that was a lie. He could have done a lot of things about it. It just would have tipped his hand, and possibly have caused the young Valliere to escalate. So instead of coming down on the commoners that staffed his academy with the force of the founder himself, he had watched and waited. He had also let his familiar taste test each and every meal. His mouse was such a hearty creature for his size, and cared for his master. As he cared for his familiar. 

So when Chuchu reported feeling drowsy after nibbling some of last night's dinner, Osmond had known he couldn’t allow himself to eat any of it. So he subtly got rid of his food (obviously put it on the plates of those sitting next to him), and quietly excused himself (loudly proclaimed he had a stomach ache) both of which he did on occasion, thus setting precedent. No one thought it odd when he did such since it was somewhat common for him do so. Though in all honestly it was mostly an excuse to allow him to smoke in peace.

However, he could not allow himself such pleasures at this point and time. So after he left the dining hall he had returned to his office and set his familiar down to let him rest. Then he set it upon himself to prepare the office to become the battleground it was surely going to be. A climatic battle between fallen student and righteous headmaster. Youth and power versus experience and cunning. 

He didn’t know much about the title she claimed to now hold. But he did do his research over what he could find. Everything he could find told the same tale. A being of power, a vast army, perverse magic, otherworldly artifacts, and of course… evil beyond all imagining. Overlords and ladies always marched out to conquer and destroy all around them. They would rise in power and ill gotten wealth. However they COULD be defeated and brought low. Afterall while evil will always find a way to come back, there will also always be good that will rise to defeat it, and If there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he was on the side of good. Thus he would triumph here. 

He took another breath in then out as his spell brought sounds traveling up the hall to his ears. The sound of metal moving against metal. Bare feet slapping stone. The rustling of cloth. She had finally arrived with several of her foul minions no doubt. Walking his halls like she already own them, while many who occupied them slept in their rooms in drug fueled sleep. The time had come.

She stopped in front of his office door. There was excited chatter and movements. The clank of metal on metal and stone, the rustling of weapons, and the quiet click of a firearm being prepared. Which was fine. Let her muster her forces and prepare her weapons. The moment the door opened he would strike her down. It was fine if the first blow did not finish her. He was prepared for even that. This was going to be a climatic fight after all.

He lifted his staff, and prepared his own spells. Words of power flowed from his lips. The four elements bent to his will. The air thickened with anticipation. He stood ready. He stood defiant. He stood…

Until something hit him in the knee. 

His eyes opened up wide and he let out a yell of surprise as his legs gave out forcing him to a knee. The magic he had gathered was dispelled almost violently. His staff only barely kept in his hand. Which was fortunate, as he was not about to be able stand with his ruined knee. He panted heavily as he fought through the pain and returned to his feet. He leaned heavily on his weathered staff. He knew not what had hit him, or how it had reached him, but it would not deter him. He could fight defensively if needed. He just had to catch his breath. After all, the door was locked and there was no way that they could see into the room to allow for a second shot. After all whatever had allowed her to attack him through the door without harming it HAD to have taken a great deal of magic. There was no way she could do it twice.

Of course this would be the time that the door would be flung open. The reason being quite visible as a heavily armed and armored imp, that he was SURE was the same little bastard that had shoved his desk into him only a week prior, slowly lowered his leg from what was very clearly a kicking position. Then he stepped to the side as a figure in full black plate mail with pink hair strolled into the room. Osmond was so shocked by the sudden entrance as well as hampered by his knee that he had no chance to dodge as the pinkette took aim and fired at him. Her strange firearm firing not a small ball of metal, but a small ball of blue magic.

This time his second knee was hit and the combined injuries forced him to fall to the ground. His staff clattered away from his grip. it hadn’t moved too far though. If he struggled he could perhaps crawl to it. As he looked up from his prone position, he met the cold gaze of his fallen student’s glowing eyes, and resolved to do just that. He would not fail here. COULD not fail here. 

WIth a pained grunt he pulled himself towards his staff. He reached out with one hand and gripped the floor before pulling himself forward. He followed up with the other hand. Everything narrowed down to his staff. If he could reach it than he could stand some chance. He could turn the tables. He just had to reach his staff. It wasn’t easy crawl like this. His body wasn’t very spry at his age. Let alone the complication caused by having no use in his knees. However he was making progress. Slow but steady progress.

He soon learned that his progress was too slow as a clawed brown foot kicked the old mage tool away from him just as he was about to lay a finger on it. He had enough time to look shocked before the foot came forward and forcefully flipped him onto his back. He stared up into that cruel jagged grin as the little monster stared down at him as it planted its foot firmly on his chest. It was more than a little embarrassing that something so small could keep him down so easily. 

And then someone knelt down beside him. He turned towards the figure only to see the academy’s nurse there holding what was clearly a healing potion. This bewildered him. Why was she there? Why did she have a healing potion that was clearly meant for him? Was he to be offered healing in return for his surrender? Did she think him so weak? But there was one question that buzzed through his head much louder than all the others as the usually kind nurse put the bottle to his lips. 

What was wrong with her eyes? It was like there was no life in them, and yet there was a fire burning there. Only the fire looked wrong. It was like a mockery of the spark that should be there. Which was further shown in her movements. It was almost like she was a golem instead of a human. There was none of the soft concern in her movements. Just cold efficiency. It was the shock of this discovery combined with the pain that the liquid vitality was allowed to flow past his lips and down his throat. It was as the restorative powers of the potion started to heal his poor knees and his bruises that he realized that he WASN’T going to be poisoned. But then why would he be healed? Was she not here to kill him, or at least mutilate him and force him to surrender?

The healer stood up and stepped away from his prone form. In her place stood the dark form of Louise. He expected many things. He expected curses and threats. He expected stomps and shots. He expected demands and commands.

He did NOT expect her to just point at him. He blinked up at her finger. He opened his mouth to say… something. Not even he could tell you what he had meant to say. Not that it mattered. The moment he opened his mouth dark lightning sprung from her fingertip.

So powerful was the pain, so overwhelming the sensation running through him, that he didn’t have the strength nor the breath to scream. However it was worse than that. He didn’t just feel the lightning burn through his body. He felt it tearing into his very soul. Felt it twist his mind. He fought it. He pulled upon his near century of life experience, called forth all the stubbornness and willpower that his age afforded him. Did everything he could to withstand the onslaught of pure evil upon his psyche. 

In the end Old Osmond, headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, and square mage of great power and wisdom, bowed his head in submission to his new ruler.

____________________________________________________

Tabitha was confident she made the right choice. 

The academy had been doomed from the start. There was no reason to fight a battle that was lost from the beginning. Even if she and Colbert COULD defeat Louise, unless they killed her she could be freed by her minions. And even if they DID kill her, there would be a high chance of the minions still attacking them en masse out of vengeance. That was NOT a risk worth taking.

Besides, in the big picture that was her life, the academy, and most of those within it, meant very little. There was little here she could not learn on her own through books or experimentation, and she was quite distant from her classmates and the staff. Indeed there was only one person in the school she cared about, and Louise had already promised she would be fine.

If Louise broke her promise THEN Tabitha would see to it that the pinkette’s life was forfeit. As annoying as she could be, Kirche was Tabitha’s only friend and was skilled enough that she felt safe having the redhead at her back. 

Besides it was only a matter of time before her uncle learned of the situation here and ordered her to keep an eye on Louise, and eventually get rid of her anyway. So might as well take advantage of the situation while she could.

And take advantage she would. The library was quite extensive, and in major need of organization. Especially when they added the academy’s own library to it. Not to mention further reorganizations as conquests happened. Though at its base, the library already held so much interesting knowledge. 

Which is why she was currently sitting on the edge of a large bed in the master bedroom with a rather old looking tome open in her hands as her eyes devoured the words adorning the pages.

Everyone else was going to eventually meet here, so might as well wait for them with a good book. And what a book it was. From what she could tell it was a recollection of tales of previous overlords starting with the first. It seemed to be written from the perspective of a servant. However she couldn't tell if it was a collection of tales from several perspectives, or a single person telling the tale. There wasn’t an author listed. Though the stories were quite informative.

The door to the bedroom opened, and the smell of smoke drifted into the room. She looked up only long enough to see Kirch enter with a small entourage of red minions and her salamander following behind her. Which reminded her, she needed to make sure Sylphid was alright. The young dragon would be worried sick if she was left alone for too long.

“Oh Tabitha. What brings you here? You aren’t competition are you?”

The bluenette ignored her friend as she returned to reading. There was no need to respond yet. Louise was likely to explain when she got here herself.

However the silence only served to make her friend sit next to her on the bed and attempt to read over her shoulder.

“Oh that's a different book than usual. What’s it about?”

Before Tabitha could come up with a reply, or even turn a page in order to further ignore the buxom girl, the soft sounds of feet slapping the ground met her ears. She looked up once more as Montmorency walked into the room preceded by the sweet scent of her perfume. She was quickly followed by an escort of blue minions.

“What are you two doing here?” The blonde asked accusingly as she walked further into the room.

Tabitha returned to her book. Honestly it was like no one looked between the lines anymore. Finding out how to kill a troll with only a handful of club wielding browns and a sword was bound to be much more worthwhile than this conversation. Especially since the troll was described to be much larger than even the overlord and was quite good at jumping and landing on things belly first. Quite the challenge.

“Apparently for the same reason you are.” Kirche answered.

“And what reason would that BE?”

Just then the stench of rotten earth and poisoned vegetation wafted into the room much to the disgust of the occupants. Following the smell was Ms. Longueville. Following HER was the source of the smell, a squad of greens.

Tabitha looked up once more, took in the secretary’s attire, and returned to her reading. The other two just stared. 

“Ms. Longueville? You were approached as well? Why?”

“Fourquet.” Tabitha answered simply. This is why she read so much. It took so little brainpower to follow and respond to conversations such as this. Huh. If you have a legion of easily replaceable troops, throwing more minions at a problem IS a reliable tactic. Even if a troll WILL just squish most of them.

Was that kind of determination born from loyalty? Or stupidity? She actually wasn’t sure.

She turned to the next page as all eyes turned to her in shock. She sighed internally as she closed the book. Looked like she would have to take the initiative. “Roles,” she said as she pointed to the sky blue gem in her forehead., “Librarian.”

Kirche gave a little laugh as she jutted out her chest, showing off the pink gem that lay in the center of it. “I Was chosen for information.”

Montemercy huffed to herself as she slid her left sleeve up, revealing a purple gem of her own. “Research. Magic and potions both.”

Fourquet opened up her right hand where a gem of gold shone from within. “Treasury.”

Tabitha was mildly amused by the thought that, unlike her, the others likely DIDN’T put any thought into where their gems would be. They probably just put them somewhere convenient without realizing the stone’s importance, or even what they were doing. Following a pull they didn’t realize they felt. Though she supposed that their spots did relate best with who they were, and what they did.

“So these gems are a symbol of our roles and status? Oh how marvelous.” Kirch said with a purr. That was just like her to jump to conclusions.

“No,” The bluenette commented with finality. “Professor colbert. Research of artefacts. No stone.” And indeed to her knowledge he HADN’T received one. At least she saw no hint of one when she saw him coming into the tower after her.

“What? Then what are they for?” the perfume maker asked. However it wasn’t Tabitha who answered the question.

“It is a gift bestowed by the master unto their mistresses. A fragment of power. A gift like no other overlord or lady has ever given.” Said a voice that was only slightly familiar as a new woman walked in. 

The woman that walked in wore the dress of a maidservant. There was just two major differences. The first was that the apron was missing. The second, was that the ascot and clasp were ALSO missing, and the neck of the dress was open allowing for cleavage to be shown. It also allowed the green gem cradled in the hollow of her throat to be visible.

A gem that glowed with a light none of the others had. The only other gem that she saw with such a light had been Louise’s. What did it mean?

“Wait aren’t you that maid that Louise helped sometime ago?” The question dragged Tabitha out of her thoughts. It took her a few seconds to realize that Montency was the one to ask the question.

“Yes. My name is Siesta. I was the first to be approached, and now I’m in charge of the personnel here. I make sure everyone does their job and that there are no… incidents.” Replied the now named Siesta who spoke with a small smile upon her face.

The blonde perfume maker didn’t seem to like what she heard which became abundantly clear from her tone of voice when she started to speak next, “Why would you-”

“We each have our parts to play.” the former maid interrupted, “Mine just came before yours. That doesn’t make you any less important however.”

Despite the words sounding like they SHOULD be reassuring, it was clear that the blonde wasn’t. In fact she seemed even more angry. “And what was your part in all this? Why would a commoner be approached at all?” Tabitha sighed to herself. Would she have to explain everything?

It turned out the answer was no. Ms. Longueville would. “Obviously it was so Louise could have an insider in the academy. Or at least a connection to the other commoner servants.” Tabitha and Siesta both nodded. However the green haired thief frowned. “However you were sold days ago. Count Mott bought you.”

Siesta giggled and brought a lightly closed fist to her lips. “Yes he did, and his estate was a rather nice addition to the treasury. As was the fact that we now have a palace messenger under our control.” That was disturbing news indeed. At least it would be if Tabitha had to worry about it. Luckily she didn’t. Not that her opinion was shared by all.

“You overpowered a noble on your own and took over his estate?” Kirche asked with no small amount of awe and disbelief. Which caused the Maid to giggle again.

“Founder no. I just gave Louise an in so she could do it herself. He was quite arrogant, but very weak willed. Easy pickings for someone like her.” Heads were nodded at the comment. Count Mott was well known after all. The man’s arrogance had won him no friends. However…

“How dare you? You think that just because you have some favor you can talk above your station? Well I’ll just have to put you back in your place.” The blonde of the group declared as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and began an incantation. Much to the surprise of the group. Well the surprise of half the group. Tabitha had seen where this was going and was more fixated on the raven haired maid who looked upon her attacker with amusement as she lifted a single hand in her defense. 

Water collected at the tip of the noble’s wand, then was fired outward in a jetstream of violence. However before the jet of water could so much as dampen the maid’s clothes the air shimmered as a magical barrier imposed itself between attacker and target. Now THAT had shocked even Tabitha.

As the attack against her ceased, so too did the maid’s shield. However unlike the four nobles in the room, she wasn’t staring in shock. No she was looking around herself and making small “tsk” sounds. “Now look at the mess you made.” She stated with minor irritation. “We don’t really have time to clean this all up.” With that she snapped her fingers and a handful of minions with cloths entered the room and began cleaning up the errant water. Wait. Did that mean…

“I thought you were a commoner.” Kirche stated half in awe and half in accusation. 

“I am.” Siesta replied as she sashayed across the room to the bed.

“You just used magic.” The former secretary pressed. They were all watching the raven haired woman. Those that were standing were following her slightly, trying to get closer. To crowd her. 

“Yes I did.” However she did not seem to mind. In fact she smiled as she crawled onto the bed and proceeded to lay on the pillows at the head of it. She seemed far too pleased by stumping her supposed betters.

“How?” the bluenette asked with a frown. She didn’t like being kept in the dark like this. When things were made complicated simply because they could be.

The magic wielding maid stretched luxuriously on the bed. Tabitha was pretty sure she saw Montmorency stiffen at the display. Siesta ended the stretch with a happy sigh and gently touched the gem at her throat with her finger tips. “I embraced the gift my master gave me, which gave me many benefits. Many of which you will enjoy yourself when you do the same.” She finally answered with a smile.

“You make it sound like it’s inevitable, commoner.” the perfume maker replied heatedly. Tabitha sighed to herself. While she would agree that the situation WAS annoying, she didn’t see why her fellow noble was getting so upset. Though she was curious about the maid’s response.

“If you were going to turn me down completely, you wouldn’t be here.” Said a voice from BEHIND them. Four pairs of eyes swiveled towards the door to the room. Standing there with her helmet in her hands was a smiling Louise. This left the young chevalier concerned. Had they really been so distracted that they hadn’t noticed someone in full armor approaching?  
“Not that I expect you to embrace anything right away.” The overlady continued as she circled around the bed towards what appeared to be an armor stand. “Can’t rush these things after all.” Upon reaching the stand she placed her helmet on top of it, and began removing her bulky looking armor with the help of several of the minions still in the room. 

Tabitha was once again shocked at how easily she missed a little detail. How had she not noticed the minions just standing around?

“And why wouldn’t we want to rush things?” Kirche all but purred as she turned her body from her position on the edge of the bed. This had the effect of causing her night shift to move just so, revealing just a bit more skin than the garment already had been.

Louise let her eyes roam over Kirche’s form for a sec. Just drinking it all in with a small smile as her minions put the last of the armor on the stand. This left her in a basic tunic and leggings. “Because it requires that we be quite intimate.” The petite mage said as she stretched and continued her walk around the bed till she was on the opposite side as everyone else. “And most prefer to a bit of build up time leading up to that. Not that you would know anything about that Kirche.” She continued as she crawled onto the bed towards the still lounging maid. However Tabitha made note that the response lacked the usual heat that would normally be present. Something that her friend seemed to notice if the twitch of her lip was any indication.

“Th-that means that you… and her…” It would seem that another of their number also noticed something. Only she didn’t sound quite so happy about it. 

The pinkette giggled a little as she crawled over the maid who smiled up at her. Instead of answering with words right away they chose to answer with action. A kiss to be specific. This caused the blonde to squeak a bit. Though she wasn’t sure why. All blatantancy aside, it wasn’t like Louise was the first noble to take a commoner lover. 

“A few times now.” Louise answered after breaking the kiss with her panting lover. She then followed up with a kiss to the maid’s gem, drawing out a breathy moan. 

“That’s indecent!” A sputtering Montmorency declared as her cheeks reddened considerably. 

“Really, I was under the impression that this was proper behavior for the bedroom.” was the rather cheeky reply as the fallen noble let her hands roam over the ascended maid’s form making her squirm.

“Not while entertaining GUESTS!” 

“Just a preview of what you can expect.”

“Oh? We can expect similar accommodations?” the redhead of the group asked with a seductive smirk.

“If you want them yes. Though even without them I hope you all will stay here anyway.”

“Wait you want all of us to sleep in the same bed? Together?” Tabitha was starting to get annoyed by the potion maker. While odd, the request wasn’t all that demanding. So long as that was all that was required. “That…”

“Big bed.” Tabitha interjected. “No need to even get close to each other.”

“But you are welcomed to join in the cuddling.” Siesta added as she stroked Louise’s hair with one hand while wrapping the other around the younger girl’s waist. The pair seeming to finally have settled down so that Louise was laying on top of the other woman, using her chest as a pillow.

“But…”

Louise sighed and started to get up, much to Siesta’s apparent disappointment. “Monmon, I understand.” She said as she crawled out of bed and straightened her clothes. However as the aforementioned girl tried to respond, the newest overlady continued. “I understand that this is new, and isn’t what others would call ‘proper’” As she spoke she approached the blonde whose blush only seem to magnify as the distance got shorter. “But as I said to Guiche, beautiful flowers should be kept together. That way they enhance each other’s beauty, and appreciate each other all the more.”

Montmorency went to speak again only to seemingly lose her voice when Louise cupped her chin gently. “However there are other rooms you can sleep in if you do not wish to be with the others. If that is what you want, I will do my best to appreciate you alone.” And now the blonde appeared lost. Caught off guard by the sudden serious tone and personal attention. “But you don’t need to decide now. The day is still young. Why don’t you check out your new lab? Get yourself acquainted with the new space and materials. It will help you clear your head and calm your nerves I think. After all I chose you for more than just your beauty.” With that she kissed the blonde on the forehead and let her go with a smile. 

For her part ‘Monmon’ blushed so deeply Tabitha was surprised steam wasn’t shooting from her ears. Instead she gulped and nodded. “Y-yes, I… I think I will go do that.” She replied and Louise nodded before gesturing to the blues who immediately came forward and took the blonde by her hands and gently guided her out of the room.

It was when the door was closed and the sound of footsteps could no longer be heard that Fourquet started clapping. “Well done Valliere. Very well done.” In response the younger girl bowed with a bit of a flourish and a smile. “So tell me, how are you going to talk ME into your bed?”

“Simple. I’m not going to.” was the simple and rather cheeky reply.

“What?” Was the secretary’s intelligent response.

At this point Louise turned back towards the bed and made her way back to it. “Longueville, you are an intelligent woman who has just escaped the yoke of a perverted employer. It would be cruel of me to just push you into sharing my bed. So instead I’m going to let you take your time and make an informed decision based on what YOU want.” If one squinted a bit and turned their head JUST right, they might be able to see the comment as sympathetic. 

The green haired thief crossed her arms under her bust and huffed as she turned her head so her nose in the air. However Tabitha could see her watching the Valliere’s retreating back out of the corner of her eye. With another huff she turned towards the door. “Then I will go check on your treasury.” She said heatedly.

“Have fun.” Louise called over her shoulder as she returned to the embrace of her maid. 

The door slammed shut rather loudly. The greens had to reopen it in order to scamper after the thief. 

“Oh my Louise, when did you go from prude to skilled manipulator?” Kirche cooed as she shifted from her place at Tabitha’s side to further up the bed towards the cuddling pair.

Tabitha opened her book returned to reading as Louise answered. “Oh just a bit of practice.” 

“Well then maybe we should see just how good your practice is.”

“Please do. Take all the time you need to test me. I’m sure Siesta will love to help you do so.”

“I would indeed master.”

“Oh my, so dutiful.”

The Gallian knight sat there listening to the three of them for a whole minute as she decided whether or not the comfortable bed was good enough reason to not leave, and find somewhere else to read in peace and quiet.

“Tabitha, why don’t you put down that old book and join us? The more the merrier after all.” the germanian noble called out to her, and that settled her on an answer.

She quietly closed the journal and stood up. “Have to check on Sylphid.” She mumbled, which was both a good excuse AND true. 

“Spoil sport.”

“Now Kirche, she DOES have to check on her familiar. The poor thing is probably worried sick. You should find a nice place to bond with her and show that you are fine. Like the roof perhaps.”

Tabitha actually stopped and thought about that. The tower was quite large, and tall as well. The young dragon would probably love nesting up there. She turned towards the Tristain traitor, who looked quite comfortable as the lean meat of a busty maiden sandwich, and nodded silently in thanks. Then she turned back to the door and made her way out of the room.

“Now where were we?” that was the last thing she heard as she closed the door and way her way down the hall. 

Louise was indeed getting better at manipulating people. However, unlike the others, Tabitha had more important loyalties. Things that she held onto dearly. No matter how much Louise tried, Tabitha would not be swayed, and when the time came she would crush the young overlady in the name of her uncle.

Until then she saw no reason not to enjoy whatever pampering Louise decided to give her as well as the knowledge put before her. 

You might as well enjoy a good thing before it is destroyed like everything else.


	6. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncertainty comes in many forms.

He was lost. 

His course had been set. He had plotted it as he walked down the steps. Was prepared to work long and hard to play his role as he reached his own ends. To set up his new ‘master’ for failure from the inside.

However, he was already out maneuvered before he had even begun. He just didn’t realize it right away. Not until he left his new workspace.

Though he had to admit that he liked his new workspace. The iron dragon was right there for him to work on and research. Various other odds and ends were present, and even more being delivered for his perusal. For him to take apart. To figure out their secrets. To create new uses for the principals he discovered. He could take his time and go from project to project at his leisure. It really was a nice set up.

Like his old Mercenary group had been. And just like his old unit it was just a pretty face to an ugly truth.

It was when he was leaving his lab that he saw them. A small group of his former students. They were dressed like servants, and were cleaning the halls. This of course confused him, but also brought him hope. Nobles would of course buckle under such treatment and wish to rise up. If they were threatened with violence he could use that. So he approached.

It wasn’t until he called their names and got their attention that he noticed something odd. They weren’t acting angry. They weren’t sullen or scared. They just… were. It was like he was looking at golems wearing human skin instead of people. There was no recognition or spark. Just this dull fire in their eyes. 

As time started to pass and he moved through more of the tower, he found that no one was really spared. Commoner and noble alike had the same look. Though the Commoners acted a bit more superior they had the same dull fire. It was like the commoners were just higher end golems. But they were still golems. He also noticed that though they each retained their knowledge and were able to learn, they had no creativity. No impulsiveness. No initiative. 

That had to be why he wasn’t like them. She wanted him to be able to create. To think out of the box. At least that is what he thought. He could be wrong. If he was than the young Valliere was far more cruel than he first thought. If he wasn't then what would happen when she no longer needed him to be creative, or if he proved himself to much of a hassle by trying to stop her by himself?

He first had to find a way to free the others from whatever was controlling them. And he had to do it alone. Who else could he trust?

But could he do it?

___________________________________________

What should she do? Her heart wouldn't slow. Her cheeks wouldn’t cool. She still felt those strong fingers holding her so gently. Still felt those lips on her skin. The tingles that went up her spine. It was all just too much for her to take.

Louise wanted her. Desired her. Saw her for her intelligence as well as her beauty.

But she didn’t want her alone, and that was what got her. She would just be one more ‘flower’ in the garden. Just another woman to warm the bed.

Or would she? 

Louise had said she was willing to compromise. Willing to spend time with her alone despite wanting them all together. Was willing to give her space and time to think. She could choose her bed. No pressure. No consequences.

But… would Louise choose her bed over the others? Was she really any better than Guiche? Guiche always made promises. Always used such pretty words. Knew how to make her swoon.

However Guiche did all that to hide his cheating didn’t he? Louise wasn’t. In fact she was very much upfront about wanting others. About spending time with all her ‘flowers’. Though the thought of getting so… intimate so soon was just too embarrassing. Though she had no doubt that others like Kirche would jump at the chance. Girl’s like that had no shame.

No, she had to take her time. Make sure Louise kept her word and was the woman for her. After all as a woman of proper standing she had to take her time with these things. Yeah. That was it. Wait and see if Louise did come to see her alone. Wait a few days then ask her to share her bed. Not to have s-sex. But just sleep together. If things went well they can see where they went from there. 

Yes, that was the way. If Louise wanted to plant her in her own personal garden she would have properly care for her first. After all, unlike the others, she was not so easy as to fall for just pretty words.

Nope.

_______________________

This was frustrating. She thought she had the little noble all figured out. Thought she had her pegged. But no. The little Valliere just HAD to be more clever than she gave her credit for. And she was already giving her quite a bit of credit. 

She wasn’t stupid. She knew she was being manipulated. She knew that she was desirable. She was a mature beauty after all. She had used her looks to manipulate many men before this. INCLUDING that old pervert. Though his antics had been annoying.

However, despite choosing her for her skills and obvious good looks, and letting it be known that she wanted all her chosen ladies to share her bed, that little girl had the nerve to say that she had the right to choose where she slept. As well as making it sound like she was concerned about her. The sheer gall of such an obvious ploy made her bristle in anger. 

It was obvious what the plan was. Push her to choose to sleep in a separate room out of anger. Then visit her, and make sure she was doing fine. Give her just enough attention that she would want more, while still feeling appreciated and wanted. Build things up slowly so that she would willingly walk into that bed, and be under the pinkette’s thrall.

Well she was smarter than that. So what she WOULD do is go ahead and sleep in that big old bed with the others. Tabitha had been right. It WAS a big bed. So she would sleep on the other side of it and if they wanted to cuddle with her mature curves they would have to crawl to HER, and not the other way around. Ha! It was perfect.

Unless… THAT was the trick. Make her think she had the upper hand and leave her in the cold with a pile of warm bodies lay nearby. Make her question her decision until she went back on it and joined the others…

NO! She was not that crafty. She couldn’t be. Could she? No. She would stick with the plan, and skim a bit more from the top of the treasury out of spite. That will teach her. 

____________________________

Things were going well. The tower was filled with servants and gold. Fresh tomes and artefacts were being processed. Mistresses were being courted. Evil had taken a strong foothold. The newest Overlady was starting off just fine. 

Even the minions were prospering. True, the browns hadn’t found anyone to dote on yet, and only the red-head did more than merely tolerate the presence of their new entourage. However it was still more then others had done. Maybe it was because of the elements, or the professions. Bah, whatever the case the stupid little things were happy. Even the browns. Then again give a brown a shiny thing and they were always happy.

Though thinking about the mistresses, something was odd about them. Well okay not them particularly, but more the stones they had been given. It was not hard to figure out that the stones were part of the tower heart. That was obvious enough. Though the colors were odd. As was the fact that they were given at all, and that they were fused with the flesh and not armor like the original piece had been. 

Knowing that he watched an ancient evil artefact fall apart still disturbed him sometimes. 

What was even more confusing was that some of the stones were glowing. If he included the newest overlady, three out of six of the stones now glowed. And the ones that bore the glowing stones reminded him of someone. Their name was right there at the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t remember. When you had lived as long as he had, people tend to blend together. He had seen so many overlords and ladies. So many mistresses come and go. It wasn’t any real surprise that he couldn’t remember, but it annoyed him. 

Either way, familiar or not, they acted quite peculiarly. More promiscuous and uncaring for the fallen nobles. They fawned over the overlord as a proper mistress should, and performed their duties with great vigor. 

The other three weren’t slouches of course, but the differences were there. As was the fact that the mistress in charge of the servants had been seen performing spells. Spells that only the overlady  
should be able to do.

Now having mistresses that could cast spells wasn’t NEW. Many past ones were powerful wizards and witches themselves. However they typically had their own magic and spells. They didn’t use the tower’s spells. Not to mention the fact that the maid hadn’t been able to cast spells before being given a piece of the heart. That had to mean that she was somehow drawing from the tower heart itself. It only made sense after all. But why?

That was the problem. He couldn’t figure out why. He was confused, and as he knew he had stated before, he HATED being confused. Ah, but that was a mystery for another day. There was little time to dwell on mysteries. Not when there was loot to organize.

Not that was a lot for him to organize. This wasn’t because of a lack of loot. Oh no, the young evil had quite the lucrative first conquest. No, the problem, at least for him, was that there were others that could organize everything instead. From where the gold went, to the various books and tools, to information on the next target location. Everything was being taken care of without him needing to lift a single claw. 

Not that he disliked having less to do. He just wasn’t used to it. Everything running so smoothly without him.

Truth be told he felt a little redundant. 

Unneeded.

Bah! Such thoughts were uncalled for. Everything would be fine. Having competent help that didn’t need the whip or a sharp word was a good thing. A welcomed change even. Most mistresses didn’t do much besides give advice and warm beds. Some would join battle perhaps, or use their talents and knowledge to help with the minions at times. However, none quite got as involved as this new batch. 

He felt it deep in his black heart. Evil would surely triumph this time.

Evil always found a way after all.

He just hoped it didn’t leave him behind.


	7. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final two are introduced. Plans are put into place, and a new path begins.

Louise awoke in the grip of a single girl, and couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. She gently kissed the top of Montmorency’s head which caused the girl to shift slightly with a cute little sigh. This was the second night in a row that she had shared the blonde’s bed. They had of course kept it chaste, without a hint of even heavy petting, as was ‘proper’. It was quite adorable to watch her fellow noble squirm and fight back her urges. Though she was sure that the potion maker was one step away from giving in.

Which meant that Louise was going back to the big bed tonight. She had to make it clear that while she was willing to share Monmon’s bed, that she had an obligation to show her other flower’s love too, and that spending too much time with one would only harm the others. Was it cruel? Yes. But it would also bring the blonde closer to the whole. Montmorency was a prideful woman. By spending these nights with her, Louise had stroked that pride. Now she had to hurt it slightly while still appealing to it. However, that was her life now. 

That also brought to mind Miss Longueville. For being such a cunning thief she was easily caught up in her own pride. The older woman had taken to sleeping at the foot of the master bed with Tabitha. Only unlike the Gallian noble, she wasn’t nearly as comfortable there. It was obvious she was trying to use Louise’s own tricks against her. It was equally obvious that it was backfiring. As it was planned to. Before the new overlady had started sleeping in Monmon’s bed, the poor woman had attempted to cuddle with Tabitha who was very indifferent to the attention. She had neither reciprocated, nor pushed away. A very cold partner indeed. Louise would not be surprised if the cuddle pile had an extra body tonight. Maybe not right away, but it was inevitable at this point.

That just left Tabitha. The bluenette was an enigma of frustrating proportions. It was not that the girl kept her distance, so much as she was colder than the ice she used. Not even Kirche knew how to get her closer into the fold, and the only thing that seemed to get any kind of warmth out of her was her Familiar. It was quite annoying, but she knew not to push too hard too fast. Patience might be a virtue, but it was useful all the same.

Didn’t make her any less annoyed though.

The Overlady of Tristain took a deep breath and slowly released it. There was no point getting angry. Yet. Tabitha would be hers eventually. Like all the others. It was just going to take a bit more effort. 

Thinking of effort, it was time to get up. She had to start the next step of her plan after all. Her plan to conquer Tristain. It had been over a week since she took over the academy, and everything was more or less processed and organized. The school was set to continue its operations and reports. So she could now direct her attention elsewhere. Prepare the groundwork for her conquest.

Besides Gnarl was starting to get sulky, and that just wouldn’t do. So to restore his confidence she would just have to make sure he was involved in the next step personally. Let him have a personal stake in her masterstroke.

________________________________________

Gnarl was unsure about this plan. Oh sure not every Overlord and lady pillaged and rampaged their way into empires. From time to time they earned the gratitude of a village chief or town mayor through some ‘good dead’ or another. Usually by slaying a monster, or putting down the previous oppressive group. It wasn’t anything that he discouraged. After all gratitude lead to happy villagers who were more willing to pay tribute. 

However, more often than not, it was a matter of coincidence than planning. There was also the fact that the ruler of darkness wouldn’t just walk around willy nilly in the open without first establishing either that gratitude or dominance. Yet here they were. In the very capital of the country they wished to conquer walking around without a care. He and his overlady. 

She wasn’t even dressed up in her armor. Instead she was walking through the town in her ‘school uniform’ like the rest of her ‘classmates’. She claimed that it was to not arouse suspicion, but he had his doubts. Again he had nothing against the idea personally. But infiltration was better off in the hands of minions or loyal servants. Not the Overlady herself. However she claimed that this HAD to be done in person. Had even dragged him along in the role of ‘familiar’. Bah.

That was another thing. He was use to minions getting a lot of different reactions. Fear, anger, ridicule on occasion, even the strange case of fondness. However to receive no reaction was new. Seriously. He got the occasional second glance. Maybe a whispered word. However on the whole his presence was for the most part ignored. Like a dog walking at its master’s side. Sometimes commented on, but for the most part expected. It was… odd.

This was apparently the reason she had wanted him personally instead of one of her more physically able minions. He was unassuming with his ragged robes and limping steps. She had even turned down having Gundel Fur accompanying them. Had claimed that having more then one Familiar among the locals would draw too much attention, and that she wanted someone with brains with her for this instead of killing ability. After all this wasn’t just an infiltration mission.

It was a diplomatic one. 

They were planning to walk right into the palace itself and talk to the crown princess. That was NOT something Overlords did. Mostly because they COULDN’T. Not without lots of fire, death, and screaming. Or perhaps the occasional alliance of convenience. His lady of course assured him that all would be well. That she had a sure way of pulling this off. He was skeptical, but kept that to himself. He would watch and speak when needed. It would be a shame for everything to end here though. It started off so well.

Before long they were before the gates of the palace itself, and gatekeepers approached. It was at this point that the minion master was sure things would go downhill. However his overlady approached with confidence. “I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and I wish to see princess Henrietta de Tristain.” 

The two gatekeepers paused before turning towards each other. Then one nodded to the other and left. “Very well my lady. If you would wait in the main hall. The princess will be alerted to your presence.” And that was it. His dark lady nodded to the guard and walked inside. No fuss. No alarm. No attacks. 

For evil’s sake there wasn’t even an ambush or a watch detail put on them as they walked into the main hall and patiently waited. They didn’t even have to wait all that long before a servant came to escort them to the princess’ room. Either they were truly lax with security here (which wouldn’t be anything new, if he was being honest), or there was something he just wasn’t getting. 

It was as they entered the princess’ chambers that he got his answer.

Specifically it was when the princess got up from her seat and moved to embrace evil incarnate that he got his answer. They were childhood friends. THAT explained things. Admittedly it wouldn’t be the first time a childhood friend became a mistress (For there could be no other way this ‘diplomatic’ mission could have gone if they weren’t here to kill anyone), however it was the first time said childhood friend was royalty like this. Maybe it WOULDN’T be too hard to get away with conquering this country with such high connections.

“Hello Henrietta.” his lady said while returning the embrace. “It is good to see you too.” 

“Oh?” the purple haired girl responded with mock surprise. “Calling me by my name and not your grace or princess? How improper.” She admonished, though the smile she was sporting kind of ruined the effect.

“Yes. You are my friend after all.” His lady replied with a gentle smile. “Besides you always got on my case for using your titles.”

“Yes, I did. About time it finally stuck.”

Just then there was a cough from behind the princess which brought all eyes to the fourth person in the room. A peach haired woman with a stern demeanor wearing a white cape over what appeared to be some sort of armored dress. It was quite the odd garment. This was obviously the princess’ bodyguard. And Possibly confidant if she was in the room instead of outside of it.

“Yes Agnes? What is it?” The princess questioned with her arms STILL around her friend and future conqueror. 

“Maybe we should find out WHY she is here?” Was the reply. Which was followed by a rather intense stare at the pinkette. It wasn’t QUITE a glare, but it was certainly close.

The crown princess pouted her lips as she turned back towards Louise. “I suppose she is right. I guess it’s too much to hope that this is a purely social visit?”

“Actually, that WAS my intention.” That certainly took everyone by surprise. “I thought you might like to meet my familiar.” With that her dark ladyship stood back from her childhood friend and gestured towards her minion master. “Henrietta, I’d like you to meet Gnarl.”

Gnarl for his part saw what was going on here. It was time for a charm offensive. “Hello my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He said eloquently and held out his hand palm up. The princess was apparently quite taken by this gesture, for she placed her hand on his with a smile and allowed him to kiss the back of it. Of course he knew about court etiquette. He just didn’t always use it.

“Oh my, Louise you summoned quite the intelligent and polite familiar.” The future mistress commented as she gently took her hand back and smiled at her friend. “You must think him founder sent when it comes to studies.” at that she gave a small giggle. A giggle that was matched by his master.

“Oh he does seem it sometimes. Though there are other perks.”

“There are? Like what?”

“He helped me be able to do this.” And then his master lifted hand lit up summoned a candle flame on top of one of her fingers. Gnarl saw the bodyguard tense slightly. Her hand moving towards her sword ever so slightly. However Henrietta for her part gasped in surprise and then clapped in delight. 

“LOUISE!!! YOU CAN DO MAGIC!” She declared rather loudly and happily. She once again laughed as the candle flame started to dance from fingertip to fingertip. 

“Yes, I can.” Then an orb of water joined the candle flame. 

That drew a gasp as the young royalty stared in wonder. “You’re a line mage?” Than a pebble floated to join the others. “A triangle?” Then a gust of air joined the dance. “Oh Louise. A square? Your mother will be-” And than a fifth ball formed. Gnarl wasn’t sure WHAT it was. However it certainly had an effect on the other two ladies standing in the room. The bodyguard was now as stiff as a statue, and the princess… “Founder.” She was staring with a mix of wonder and horror. “Louise, yo- you’re a…”

“Pentagon mage yes.”

“Louise tha-”

“Want to check out my tower?” 

“Your what?”

“My tower. It’s another thing I got from making Gnarl my familiar. It’s amazing Henrietta. The best part is that if you want I can make it so you can visit me whenever you wanted.”

And that once more threw the young soon to be monarch for a loop. “How?”

“Portals. They are quite secure and very convenient. I tend to put them wherever I go. If it’s important enough. And I think having a way to see my dear friend is very important don’t you?” 

The princess and bodyguard shared a look and a nod. “I do Louise. In fact I just so happen to have something I wanted to entrust you with. If you can vouch for your tower’s privacy, I would be honored to see it.” 

“Good.” Was his lady’s reply as she stepped away from her friend and dispelled her tricks. She then moved over to a mostly concealed corner of the room next to the wardrobe. With a flex of her will the room became connected to the tower heart, and thus the teleportation pool. This action is followed by her taking out two colored stones from her pocket. “You both will need these.”

“Both?” the armed guard asked incredulously.

“Yes both. The portal won’t let you through without a crystal. You aren’t about to let her leave you behind are you?” That got a growl out of the armored woman. The overlady just smirked and tossed the woman a red gem which she snatched out of the air with her left hand. Then his ladyship turned towards her princess and held out her left hand. 

Henrietta sighed softly but still smiled. “Just can’t drop some pleasantries can you?” She said as she placed her right hand on Louise’s

“Of course not. Mother might find out and hunt me down.” She joked as she peeled back the hand covering and placed an orange stone on that hand and pressed down gently. “Now we match.” She commented as she held up her left hand and showed the gem that lay upon it.

“We do.”

“Now come on, there is much I want to show you.”  
__________________________________

Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha was at an impasse. Not because she was hitting her limits with this whole waiting game she had with that clever little Valliere girl. No, of course not. She could still out last that snot nosed little ruler. No this was a bit more personal than that.

Apparently the girl was an old playmate of the princess, and had decided to reconnect with the soon to be monarch today with a guided tour of her new tower. What was more the thief had caught the gleam of a gem on the princess’ hand, though it didn’t seem to be glowing like she had been seeing with some of the other girls. Which meant she was another mistress. That was an interesting development, but not what was causing such a stir. No that came AFTER the princess and her bodyguard left.

When the princess left the little pinkett had called a meeting of everyone that could actually think to deliver the news. She had been given a secret mission from the crown to go to Albion. Apparently the civil war was going badly for the nobility, and there was something in the possession of prince Wales that needed to be retrieved before he fell. Louise was planning to leave the academy with but a single minion in order to travel lightly. She was apparently planning to set up portal stations in strategic locations in order to call in backup where it wouldn’t be suspicious, but that was still risky. Even if it WAS the best way to fulfill a secret mission. However again that wasn’t what was causing her dilemma. 

It was that Albion was becoming more and more of a powder keg ready to blow, and her sister was living there with a house full of orphans. And she had a possible place to keep them safe with an opening to get them out. She just had to give up some of her pride, and the innocence of her sister and the children, to do it. She had a choice. She either let them keep living in a place that would likely see them dead if they were discovered and hope they weren’t, or she asked that they be kept here in a place of a self-proclaimed evil overlady where brainwashing to ensure loyalty was both painful and the norm.

What was more important? That they were alive? Or that they were well?

She took a deep breath as she finished changing into her nightwear and approached the bed. “Louise? There is something I need to talk to you about?”

“Miss Longueville? Can this not wait till morning?” Said the young Valliere from where she was lounging in the center of a busty sandwich. The two pieces of ‘bread’ of said sandwich were looking at her with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

“My name is Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha, and no it can not.” That got everyone’s attention. Even Tabitha, the cold hearted witch, looked up from her usual spot at the foot of the bed.

“Alright Matilda. What is it?” Louise was now serious, even as she DIDN’T stop lounging. 

“I want to come with you to Albion.”

“Why?”

“My sister lives there taking care of orphans.” The fallen noble hesitated for only a moment. “She is a half-elf. If she is discovered by the rebel forces…”

“I see. So you want me to give them sanctuary despite knowing how I do things.” It wasn’t a question. She answered nonetheless

“Yes. The children are young enough that they could be taught to be loyal to you naturally, as well as see what is happening as normal. In time anyway.” Louise nodded thoughtfully and gestured her to continue. “My sister is quite innocent and naive much like the children she helps raise. I believe she can be useful to you as she is, and she wouldn’t think of betraying me. Or you for that matter if you took her in.”

“And of course you want me to keep my hands off her as well correct?” the young noble said with clear amusement in her voice. The green haired woman just nodded. She wanted her sister to stay as innocent as able after all. That included not selling her body for safety.

“And why should I do any of this for you?”

“Because I’m willing to give in to you to see her safe.” The overlady giggled at that. Like it was a joke to her. Much to the older woman’s clear displeasure.

“That isn’t entirely necessary, but since you are so serious about it I will accept it.” The pinkette then crawled over the raven haired maid in order to sit on the edge of the bed and held out her left hand. With a roll of her eyes Matilda took it with her right, only to have said hand rotated upward so that the gem was exposed. “Just so you know, this will hurt like nothing else. However when it is over you feel better than ever before, and we will be here to make up for the pain.”

Now she was confused. “What do you mean?” Her answer can in the form of lightning kissing her flesh.

It had burned her down to her very soul, yet left her feeling so much cleaner afterward.

And the girls did in fact make up for it.

Though she wondered how many of her bed mates were aware of Tabitha’s rapt attention?


End file.
